One Soul Two Bodies
by Forgetful Love
Summary: Hermione is found at the Mudblood Market and bought by the Order. She is a shell of her former self. What happened to her? Will she ever be the same Hermione? *Strong M* SLASH Hermione/M/M/M multi-pairing
1. Mortuus Animus

Thanks goes to my beta MsIcySparks for betaing this.

"A tragedy is a representation of an action that is whole and complete and of a certain magnitude. A whole is what has a beginning and middle and end."  
-Aristotle

Part One

Awakening

Chapter One:

Mortuus Animus

The cries of anguish and the rotten, stomach churning, maggot infested smell of death filled every corner of the room. There was no escape from it, there was no closing one's eyes and pretending it was not there. It filled one's very pores; it bounced off one's eardrums. It was palatable and disgusting. It made one want to vomit, however, there was nothing in one's stomach to release.

The cold cobblestone cell was no bigger than a small office. People both dead or barely living and almost dead, were crowded in the small space. They were seemingly left there to die. Perhaps one day someone would come in to clean up the rotting corpses, but that day would not be soon. It was in one of the corners of this room that a woman, frail in frame and hair long, brown and tangled into a nest, sat and stared. Her thin, unused legs stretched out in front of her, her arms and hands limp at her sides. Her brown eyes stared at nothing. If it was not for the faint movement of her chest or the slow blink of her eyes she could have easily been mistaken for one of the dead. She never cried or screamed like the others. She did not weep over the dead like the others. She just sat there. Her eyes seemed to hold no soul and yet her body continued to function.

Not even when the sound of boots walking outside the cell and the people around her were letting out a crescendo of excitement did she flinch. Light flooded into the room as the metal door swung open; many had to shield their eyes from it. Only now were the maggots and flies that moved through and over the dead bodies visible. An obese man in black robes and a hood hiding his face in shadow appeared before the people in the small cobblestone cell. His head moved back and forth, as if deciding on something. His hand then raised and he pointed to several women the cell, including the seemingly dead woman in the corner.

"The women I pointed to stand and come here," a deep voice barked at them from underneath the hood. Shakily, the women got to their feet, their muscles quaking underneath their weight. Some came close to falling down. Only one did not move to get up. The woman in the corner stayed as she was, unmoving and barely blinking. Not out of rebellion. No, she simply did not seem to hear him.

The man growled, "You, the woman in the corner, get up!" When the woman did not move, he let out another angered growl of irritation. He moved quickly into the room, stepping over the dead as if they were not there. He stood in front of her for a moment before he bent down and pulled her up by the collar of the burlap sack she wore as clothing. She was light. Her legs did not move to stand her up. Like a rag doll, she hung limp in his grip. For a moment he thought she was dead, but then, ever so slowly, her dull brown eyes blinked. "Stand up!" He screamed at her, bits of spit hit her face. She did not flinch, but her thin legs did move to hold her upright. They shook underneath her, protesting the little weight she now put on them. He sneered down at her before letting go of her burlap sack. She wobbled, but remained on her feet. He turned away from her and began making his way out of the cell, once again overstepping the dead as if they were invisible. When he was out of the cell, he turned around. The women he had called on before stood in the cell still, standing on their weak legs. They looked at him in fear, some of them even shook out of fright. He loved every moment; he grew hard at seeing their fear. "All of you I called, come out here!" he bellowed, all but one of them jumped and all but one made their way over the bodies and out of the cell to stand before him.

When he saw that the woman in the corner did not move as he ordered her to do so, he could feel his patience running thin. He looked at one of the women: her skin was almost gray, but it had been blackened by dirt and her body's natural oils. Her blond straight hair hung heavily down to her breasts and her blue eyes refused to make contact with his. "You," he said to her, his voice low. She jumped in fright and almost fell over. "You go get that woman in there that refuses to move." Her body shook as she looked over her shoulder to see what he meant. She then turned and made her way jerkily over to the woman. She was careful not to touch any of the bodies with her blackened and naked feet. With a bony hand, she reached out and took the thin wrist of the woman she was ordered to get. She started to pull, but soon realized that the other woman was not following.

The blond haired woman frowned and whispered harshly, "Walk!" She then began to pull again on the woman's arm. To her surprise, the woman began to follow her. When they came upon the bodies, the blond haired woman would whisper harshly at her follower to step over them, since it appeared the other woman did not have the common sense to step over the body without being told. Finally the two made it out of the cell and stood before the man once again.

Taking out his wand the man whispered a spell under his breath and metal cuffs and chains shot from the tip. The metal cuffs went around the women's wrists and metal collars with a chain attached went around their necks, pinching the thin skin there. The chains attached to the collars connected to a metal cuff the man wore on his right wrist. He began to walk. The women who were aware of themselves followed with out complaint, but as soon as he was almost a meter in front of them the woman who needed to be told everything was pulled over and she fell down. She did not bother to try to catch herself as her chin skidded across the rough stone that made up the pathway. She lay there, not moving; she did not even cry out in pain. The other women looked at her, brows furrowing, wondering if this was all an act or if she was just a body that still functioned with no one home.

With a roar of anger the man hurriedly walked back to the fallen woman. He picked her up by her burlap sack once again. "Stand!" he screamed at her, his voice echoed down the hall, she stood. "Walk when I walk!" The fat jowls of his face seemed to quiver at the force he used to yell. Of course, they were still hidden under his hood. She did walk when he did, just as he had told her to do so.

The chains jangled and clinked together as they moved as a group down the long corridor. Finally, the man stopped in front of a wooden door and pounded on it with his plump pink fist. "Enter!" called the voice from the other side of the door. The man opened the door and led the group of women into a room that appeared to be an office. A man who had deep wrinkles, sagging skin at his neck and yellow for the white of his eyes was sitting behind a plain wood brown desk. His bony, long-fingered hand held a quill that was posed over a document. "What is it?" he asked, the loose skin of his neck shaking as he spoke. He put the quill down to rest on the desk.

The fat man cleared his throat, "I brought a selection of women for the auction, just like you asked, Mister Kendrake."

The yellow eyes of the man called Kendrake moved over the frail women briefly. "They will do. Remove their hair from their heads and cunts ‒ who knows what is living there ‒ and Scourgify them. What is wrong with the one on the end?" he asked, as he looked at the woman who swayed on her feet. Her eyes looked at nothing as she ever so slowly blinked.

The fat man leaned forward to see who his boss was talking about. "She has been like that since I fetched them, Mister Kendrake. Can't function on her own without being ordered directly what to do. It's like she is dead, but her brain hasn't blown out the candle."

Kendrake picked up his quill and looked back down at what he had been writing, "She'll make a fine slave for a domineering wizard. Leave now and clean them up. The auction is in an hour."

"Welcome, gentlemen, to Azkaban's Mudblood Auction. Where you can buy Mudbloods for whatever you need them for. Sex, cleaning, food for your dragon perhaps?" A skinny man with slicked back oily brown hair and a pointed nose and chin stood on a wooden stage. He was the auctioneer for the evening. When he received no laughs for his poorly made joke, he cleared his throat uneasily. "First up we have a Mudblood female number 32991." A woman was pulled out by a metal collar around her neck. She was naked. Her small breasts hung as she fell to the ground and she kneeled there on her hands and knees. She shrieked when she saw she was in front of people and immediately tried to hide her breasts from their view. However, the man holding her chain came up and forcefully removed her hands from her breasts. She let out another shriek of humiliation as her cheeks flushed crimson. "This lovely Mudblood has blond hair and blue eyes. She still has some meat on her bones. We suspect she is around the age of thirty, still ripe enough for a good fuck. Show them your pussy, Mudblood." The woman did not move. Her handler forced her back to sit on her bottom and forced her legs open so the men of the crowd could see her center. "Let's start the bidding at ten Galleons?" asked the auctioneer

A wizard held up his wand which sent up a light that said thirty. "I have ten Galleons. Do I hear twenty?" Another man held up his wand with the number fifteen above it. "I have twenty. Do I hear thirty?" No one else placed a bid. "Come on, men, this is a nice piece of arse, do I hear thirty?" he called out again. No one placed another bid. The greasy auctioneer sighed. "Twenty Galleons going once, twenty Galleons going twice...sold! To number fifteen."

The woman was pulled off the stage crying as she once again covered her breasts with her hands, her cries could be heard off the stage as her master came to collect her. "I have a real treat in store for those of you who like their slaves quiet and obedient. A Mudblood female, number 32992." Off stage a man could be heard yelling walk before she appeared. A frail, bald woman followed him. Her legs walked stiffly and her head lolled side to side. She appeared to be nothing but skin and bones, no breasts were present for her and her stomach was concave, making her ribs stick out. The handler turned her forcibly to face the crowed. Her dull brown eyes blinked slowly; it appeared she did not even see them and if she did, she certainly did not care.

In the crowd stood three men, their cloaks hiding their faces. The man on the far left leaned into the man in the middle. "Is that Granger?" he asked.

The man in the middle shook his head. "I am not sure. If it is, she looks very different. But I presume prison would do that to a person."

The man on the far right nodded. "It's her; I smell her scent. A person's pheromones never change drastically. Bid on her."

"Are you absolutely sure it is her?" asked the middle man.

"Yes," growled the man on his right.

"Now, I know she is not much to look at, gentlemen, but with a few good meals I am sure she will thicken up. She does not have much going on in that little head of hers. Nevertheless, watch this ‒ I am sure it will sell you. She will do anything you order her to do and the best part? She doesn't complain because she does not talk. Nobody is home, if you get what I am saying." The auctioneer went over to the swaying Hermione. "Sit down and spread your legs! Show the men your pussy, Mudblood!" he yelled at her.

Hermione blinked slowly before maneuvering to sit on her bottom. She opened her legs wide, her pussy in full view of everyone. The man got down on one knee and pointed to her pussy. "Look at this beautiful pussy, with a little meat on her bones this Mudblood would be a gorgeous sex slave. It gets better, gentlemen, this Mudblood is a virgin! Not many of those left here in Azkaban." He then looked at her face. "Masturbate yourself!" he yelled. She did not filch even a little. Slowly she lifted a bony hand and moved it over her sex, mechanically she began to masturbate herself. However, there was no pleasure in her eyes, but her center did start to glisten as it reacted to her touch. Nevertheless, it was just a thing her body remembered how to do.

"Let's start the bidding at twenty Galleons!" the auctioneer called as he stood and Hermione continued to masturbate herself. Her hips had started to move with her hand, her eyes remained dull.

Bids flew through the room at an alarming speed. The auctioneer struggled to keep up with them; he was sweating. Suddenly, a man called out from the back, "Four hundred and fifty Galleons!" He held up his wand the number twenty-five hovered above it. All went quiet and the auctioneer stared wide eyed at the man in the back of the room.

The auctioneer slid a hand over his oily hair. "Four hundred and fifty Galleons...is that what you said, sir?" The man with the number twenty-five nodded. "Do I hear four hundred sixty?" He called out with surprise. No one lifted their wands. "Four hundred and fifty going once, four hundred fifty going twice! Sold, for four hundred and fifty Galleons to number twenty-five!" The man licked his dry lips and then sneered. He was going to get a good commission tonight.

"Stop!" The handler yelled to Hermione. She let her hand drop to her side. "Stand up and walk!" She did so, following him off stage where her new 'master' was waiting for her with two other cloaked figures. The handler put a burlap sack over her head and then handed her chain to the man that had bought her. "Have fun with her," said the handler, before he walked off.

The man pulled on the chain and Hermione fell forward into him. He put his arms around her limp body and Apparated out of the auction house. The two men with him followed his example.

As soon as she felt the wards shift Molly Wesley opened the door to the cabin where the Order had settled for the time being. She knew it was them, she recognized their magical signatures. "Did you find her this time?" she asked as she went to the three men. She then squealed with excitement when she saw the woman standing in the middle man's arms. She took Hermione from the man and turned her around, hugging her. "She is so thin. I am going to have to fatten her up...what is wrong with her? Why is she not hugging me back? Why is she not saying anything? Hermione?" she asked, when she realized that Hermione was like a limp doll in her arms. She pushed Hermione back gently so she could see her face. Tears swelled in Molly's eyes; the girl had dead eyes. "What...what is wrong with her, Severus?" The middle man removed his hood. "I am not sure. She is alive to a degree, she is responsive to orders given to her, but that is all she will do. She does not function without an order. I need to run some diagnostics on her. Lupin, will you help me with that?"

"Of course I will!" the man to his right said with a growl.

"Before you do anything, we need to get her a bath, proper clothes, and a hot meal. Ron will be over-joyed to see her. He hasn't been the same for months." said Molly. She put her hand around the frail girl's shoulders, and tried to lead her into the cottage, but the girl would not move. "Hermione, walk." Molly said firmly. Her voice broke as she did so. Where was the strong, brave girl that she thought of as a second daughter? Hermione walked forward into the cottage. The candle was lit, but nobody was home.


	2. Animus Unus Corpus Duo

Thanks goes to my beta MsIcySparks.

Chapter Two

Animus Unus Corpus Duo

The comforting sound of the crackling fire did little to ease the minds of the Order members that resided in the cottage. They all sat in the kitchen, at the long oak dining table. The fire was their only source of light, its orange glow casted shadows onto the walls.

"What is going on with her, Remus; what did you and Severus find out?" asked Molly, as she nervously twirled around a spoon in her cup of tea. Her son Ron stood behind her, looking out of the window. His back was turned to the group and his toned arms were folded across his chest. Turning around briefly, Molly looked at the reflection of her son's face in the window. A jagged scar ran down the right side of his face. His right eye had been fused shut, the eye was useless and he had not wanted it to be replaced with a glass or magical eye.

Molly doubted seeing Hermione in the state she was in was helping his state of mind any. The two of them were practically siblings. They had been raised and taught magic under this very roof. She wished he would say something. He had not spoken since her disappearance two years ago.

"We can't figure out what is wrong with her. She is not under any type of curse. There are no long term potions in her bloodstream. Her magic levels are normal. Her brain waves are normal too. There is no reason for her to be acting like this. It's as if her soul has left and all that is left is an empty, still functioning body," said Remus, running a hand through his graying hair. Nymphadora Tonks sat on his right, and she gently put a hand to his shoulder. Remus resisted the urge to pull away from her touch. He knew she loved him and he cared for her, but not in the same way and her touch did not sooth him. She did not feel right for him; he had no desire to mark her as his mate. Remus had a feeling he had come in contact with his mate before, but no matter how hard he tried he could not remember who she was or where he had met her.

Severus came into the room looking exhausted. "I gave her a sleeping potion and put her to bed. Without being able to see a real Healer, I doubt we will ever know what is wrong with her. Did you report this to Albus yet, Molly?" he asked, as he sat between Lucius and Draco Malfoy.

Molly went to open her mouth to answer him, but Kingsley answered instead. "I Flooed and told him of the situation. He told me he would make it over as soon as the Death Eaters guarding his manor took a nap. They hardly check on him anymore; I am sure it will be easy for him to sneak away."

"Did he have any clue to what may be affecting her?" asked Molly. Her voice was on the edge of hysterical, and it took a lot for her to keep from breaking out in a sob.

Kingsley shook his head. "If he does know, he did not share the information with me. He did, however, seem pensive about her state. He may know something that he is not sharing."

"I would not put it past the old bastard," said Lucius, with heavy disdain in his voice.

"I would appreciate it, Lucius, if you did not bad mouth Albus in my presence," said Molly softly, but her tone was clear. Lucius inclined his head towards her, showing that he understood.

"Perhaps she has been conditioned to act this way?" suggested Draco.

"What do you mean, Draco?" asked Severus.

"I mean, perhaps she was brainwashed to act a certain way and this was how she was told to act. It's the only thing I can think of that would make her act like this, with nothing else possible." He sat back in his chair and turned his head to look at the fire. He seemed lost in thought and also worried about Hermione. They had, after all, been taught magic together. He was the first one she had spoken to after she had been brought to the cottage. His cheeks flushed with color: she had also been his first kiss. It had been in the garden out back when they were twelve. Whoever did this to her would pay with their life. He had never told her, but she was the love of his life. He, Hermione, and Ron had all been best friends. Ron and his relationship had suffered after she had disappeared that winter morning.

Before anyone could theorize anymore on what could have happened to Hermione. A spine jolting scream echoed throughout the house ‒ it came from her room. Everyone quickly stood and grabbed their wands. They raced to her room. She was sitting straight up in the bed muttering something. Her dull, empty eyes were still looking at nothing.

Both Remus and Severus went to her side to look at her. The scanned her for injuries and found none. Remus, even with his acute hearing, had to lean into her to understand what she was saying. "She is saying '_Reverto__Animus_.'" Remus wished he could remember his Latin lessons better at that point.

"Soul return," said a voice from behind the group of people that were jammed in the doorway of her room. Several people almost jumped out of their skins; they had not heard the man sneak up on them.

"Albus!" exclaimed Molly as she put a hand on her chest out of fright. "We were not expecting you for another hour or so."

Dumbledore inclined his head. "Yes, well, I saw my chance to get away for a few hours and took it. I also came to bring this to you," He held up a letter in his old wrinkled hand. "It may explain Miss Granger's condition. However, if what she says in her letter is correct, then she will be returning soon, most likely any moment now. The soul transfer has begun."

As if she had heard him, Hermione took in a big gasp of air and her eyes became filled with intelligence. She looked around wide-eyed for a moment. Her eyes scanned over the people in the room before they landed on Remus and Severus. "I made it back," she whispered. She relaxed visibly at seeing them and promptly fell back into her pillow. Sleep had overtaken her body in instant. There was nothing she could have done to fight it off.

Without thinking, Remus pushed a piece of fallen hair behind her ear. He looked shocked by his own action. This subtle, but kind, gesture did not go unnoticed by everyone. "I think you should tell us what is going on, Albus," said Severus. His eyes had not left the girl that now slept soundly for the first time in only Merlin knew when.

"Yes, I suppose I should. Come, we will go have some tea and let the girl rest. She should be asleep for at least a day. Soul transfer is not easy, especially when you are coming from twenty-four years in the past."

**A/N: This story is going to be Three Parts with about 5-15 chapters each, all posted on the same story. **

**Part I: Awaking**

**Part II: Fall Back **

**Part III: Light over Dark **


	3. Diversus

Chapter Three

Diversus

The tea was set. Everyone sat in their respective places within the den. Dumbledore sat in a summoned red, tall back armchair. He was slowly putting lemon into his tea. The Order did their best to wait for him to finish, as they waited for him to tell them what happened to Hermione. Dumbledore blew slowly on his steam tea, before he took a sip.

"Please Albus, tell us what is going on." said Remus, as he tried to keep the growl of irritation from his tone. Tonks, who sat to his left, placed a hand on his thigh. This did nothing for his mood.

Dumbledore swallowed, "Mmm...that is a delightful cup of tea you brewed Molly." He then reached into his robes and pulled out the letter. "Draco, will you read this out loud to the group please? I am afraid my eyesight is not what it used to be." Draco, who sat by the fire on the floor, took the letter apprehension showed on his face. Did he really want to know what had happened to Hermione in her time of disappearance?

He opened the letter, the paper was old and yellowed, with a faint musk to it. He looked at the letter, it was in her handwriting, but the date did not make sense.

"This can't be from Hermione sir, the date makes no sense. She was not even alive yet at this time."

"Just read the letter Draco, it will make sense in due time." Dumbledore took another sip of his lemon tea.

Draco read the letter out loud:

'_December, 27__th__ 1977_

_Dear Headmaster, _

_I hope this letter reaches you at the time it is needed. I have hid it in your study on purpose. I do not know what your future holds now, but I hope you still go to your manor in the summers to read. When you met me two years ago I told you my name was Mia Wormsworth and that I was orphaned. You took me in and let me attend Hogwarts. I am sure you have figured out by now I am not who I say I am. My real name is Hermione Granger. I am from twenty-four years in the future. I used the soul transfer spell to cross over into this time and take the body of a dead girl. I can only hope the body I left behind is not destroyed. I do not know what the world I am creating holds for me when I return. It can not be any worse than the one I came from. _

_I am certain I come from a world that is very different from yours. I came back in time to change many things. If neither Harry Potter or Neville Longbottom are the chosen ones to defeat Tom Riddle then I have been successful in one area. I have worked on destroying the Horcruxes he has created thus far. Upon my return I plan on killing him completely. I did not go back as far as I wanted to, it took to __much of my power to get this far. I would have killed him while he was still in the womb if I would have been able to make it. _

_It scares me not knowing what I will be returning to when I make the trip back. I doubt I will have the Hermione's memories that lived there before. I will have to learn of her life and the people that existed in it. For all I know, I could be just a muggle. What if Harry Potter being the chosen one was the reason I was chosen by the Gods to be a witch? What if I was meant to be his friend and guide him in a war that would end in him dying? Which caused the Wizrding world to crumble as Voldemort rained over it until it bled out into the muggle world as well. It was the Salem Witch trials all over again. I never want to see that much blood again, I never want to hold Ron or Harry in my arms as they die. I needed to change it. Even if it means death by the Elders when I return. You told me once meddling with time was tricky business. Sometimes you can change small things, like when I broke Sirius out of prison with Harry or saved Buckbeak from being beheaded after Draco Malfoy accused the bird of attacking him. You said things like that the Elders could over look, but if a person were to change an entire timeline of events it would be another story. I don't care if I die for what I have done. If it means that James and Lily are alive and Harry is well and living a life he deserved in the first place, then it is worth it. _

_If I have done what I meant to do, then I am sure the events I have spoken of have made no sense to you. I plan on returning to my body December, 28__th__ 1997. I hope I have a body to return too, I do not know where it is location wise. It should still be functioning, as long as it was not found and destroyed. I have placed spells on myself so that I do not die from starvation or dehydration. Please try to find my body before the date above. I have taken the precautions of modifying the memories of everyone I have come in contact with. It was painful, however I know it would have been more painful for them when this body is found. All they remember is the necessaries. James and Lilly know they must not conceive Harry until April. He must not be born in July, I have told Alice and Frank the same thing. They will remember this, they just won't remember me. _

_I hope to see you when I return. I hope you have not been killed like you were in my world. _

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione '_

A thick silence hung in the room as Draco finished reading. No one knew how to take the information. Was it real or was this some type of hoax? "What is said in the letter is true. A girl by the name of Mia Wormsworth did exist at the time. I am the only one that remembers her. Though several people in this room knew her. I think it was right of her to remove your memories of her, I mourned the loss of her for many years after her body was found in Hogsmead." said Dumbleodre, his voice grave .

"I think I am having trouble understanding," said Molly, twisted her apron in her hands.

"Ask my dear, and I will try my best to answer."

"The girl sleeping in the other room is not the child I raised, she does not have her memories, she did not live her life correct?" she asked.

"You are correct. The girl in the other room lived a very different life from the one you knew, she had different friends, different enemies she was taught magic differently. She will have to learn of this world's history and she will have to remake friends with everyone. Please try to be civil to her during this time and keep in mind she is not the girl that disappeared two years ago. This will be hard for everyone."

"Of course Albus," Molly answered for the group. None of them noticed the girl standing in the shadow of the doorway, listening to their conversation.

A dry cotton mouth thirst was what had awoken Hermione Granger from her slumber. She stretched, all her muscles were stiff and hard to move. Several of her bones popped as she moved. .Her head was cold, slowly she reached up to touch her head. Her hair was gone, what had happened to it? She sat up in her bed and looked around. The room she was in was decorated in soft purple, pinks and whites with flower prints everywhere. The room was very feminine. It was not exactly something that met her tastes. Looking down, she saw she wore pink pajamas, definitely something that was not her.

A few pictures hung on the wall. With stiff legs she managed to stand and hobble over to get a better look at the pictures. Most of them had the Hermione that had resided here in them. Most of them consisted of pictures of her with Ron and Draco Malfoy all smiling and or laughing. She frowned, where was Harry? Was he not her friend in this world? Was he even alive in this world and then another question hit her, why did she appear to be best friends with Draco Malfoy? There were several pictures of them embracing.

She shook her head and tried to remind herself that this world was different. It was not like the one she grew up in. She studied the Hermione in the pictures a bit longer. The Hermione here liked to wear dresses and she smiled a lot. She seemed to be a happy person. Dresses were one of the things she did not like, they were not practical and she would have only worn them when the occasion called for it. How different was she from this other Hermione? Would she even be welcome to this world?

Her need for water made her put her curiosity on hold for a moment. Carefully, she made her way out of the room and down the hall to where she heard people talking. She wished she had a wand, but she did not know where hers was. Slowly, she hobbled her way to the doorway of the den, she made sure to hide in the shadows, she did not want her presence known of yet. She surveyed the people inside the room. There was Tonks, Lucius and Draco Malfoy but no Narcissia. Molly and Ron were there as well, but Aurthur, Ginny and the twins were not. Then Hermione's heart skipped a beat, Severus and Remus sat on the couch together, side by side, but they were not touching. Did this mean they had stayed friends? Perhaps even lovers after she had removed her other-self from their memories?

**A/N: I debated with myself on how long and how much detail I wanted to put in this chapter. I feel ending it on a question works. You will learn more about this new world in the next chapters of this Part. Part II of the story focuses on her time in 1975-1977, so you will get to see that first hand too. When I get closer to it, I will explain Part III also. **


	4. Orbis Sua

Thanks goes to MsIcySparks for betaing.

Chapter Four

Orbis Sua

She stepped out of the shadows and made her presences known to the group. Their conversation stopped upon seeing her and a heavy silence descended on the room. Molly stood and went the frail looking girl. "You should not be up and about, dear. You need your rest."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm fine." Her voice came out horse. She reached up and touched her throat; it had been awhile since she had used it. Instead of trying to say a full sentence, she simply asked. "Water?"

Molly nodded before she ushered Hermione to sit on the couch in between Severus and Remus. The silence in the room was pregnant with the awkwardness that comes with everyone wanting to say something, but no one knowing the right time to do it. Molly returned quickly with a glass of water. "Drink it slowly, dear." she said as she handed her the glass. She then sat down next to her son again on a brown love-seat. Hermione took small sips of her water. She knew if she drank it too fast after such a long time without it, it would most likely shock her system and she would end up with both a stomachache and a headache or worse.

"Thank you," she said to Molly, her voice a tad less horse. "It was the thirst that woke me up. Are you aware of my situation?" she asked the group.

Dumbledore sat forward in his chair. "Yes. I had them read the letter you left me. I must admit however, that this situation is new to me. I am fascinated by what you were able to do. It is obvious that you had a good education and your magic must be very strong."

Hermione's cheeks flushed pink at his praise. "I was taught your average curriculum that Hogwarts offered. I researched the potions and spells required to make the transfer myself. I found most the books in the remains of Hogwarts. One of the books you gave to me in my third year, when I received permission to use a Time Turner. You were there when Professor McGonagall gave me the lecture on not meddling with time. I did later on that year anyway, but you were the one that pushed Harry and me to do it." Hermione covered her mouth for a second with her hand before removing it. "Please excuse my rudeness, I am rambling. You probably have no idea what I am talking about."

Dumbledore smiled at her. "I do not." He sat back in his chair again and waved his hand nonchalantly. "Nevertheless, I do enjoy hearing you talk about the place you came from and what happened to you there."

Hermione nodded her head and then looked around the room. She was searching for someone, but it was obvious to the group she had not found them there. She took another sip of her water before she fidgeted a little. "May I ask something?"

"Of course." It was Molly who answered.

"Is...Is Harry Potter even alive?" Her eyes were lowered to the ground: if they were going to deliver bad news to her, then she did not want to the see the expression of pity beforehand.

"Harry Potter is alive and living with his parents in the wizarding States,\" said Remus. He turned his head to look at her. He had the urge to reach out and embrace her, but he pushed it away. He was reacting to her in ways that would signal to his wolf side that she was his mate. How could this be? He had never reacted to Hermione before in this fashion. Was it because she was not the same Hermione that he had taught the Dark Arts and Transfiguration to?

"Is he happy?" she asked, now looking at Remus with her big brown eyes.

"I believe so. At least, he was the last time I spoke to him and his parents."

"That's good. Why is he living in the States?" she asked. She was confused as to why James was not having his family live in Godric's Hollow. He told her once that having his family live there with him was a dream of his.

Remus looked to Dumbledore for the answer. Was she ready to hear about their world yet and how they were living in a prison created by Voldemort? "Before we tell you about our world and get you familiar with it, perhaps it would be best if you tell us of your world first. We don't want to shock you just yet with all the information it will take for you to learn about our world," said Dumbledore.

Hermione's stomach churned at his words. He was not telling her of this world on purpose. She had failed at something that changed the world, possibly for the worst. The question was, did she want to know what that was? It would be a long time before she had enough power to try and go back again and if she went back again she would make sure Tom Riddle was never born. "Alright, I will tell you as much as I feel comfortable telling right now," she said, going against the impulse she had to press the people in the room with questions of this world. "What do you want to know?" she asked. She wished at that moment she had something stronger than water in her hand.

"Why don't you tell us how Harry played a role in your world? Our worlds seem to differ only after he was born."

Hermione sighed heavily. "There was a prophecy made by Sybil Trelawney. Harry was exposed to it in his fifth year, he memorized it and in turn Ron and I also had to memorize it." As if in a trance, she remembered it word for word. "The one to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have a power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies." Hermione took a drink of her water.

"There was something the prophecy did not take into account, however…" She was looking at the floor again. Her eyes were wide as she remembered the night of the final battle. Fat tears fell down her cheeks.

"What happened?" asked Draco. Hermione glanced at him. Being in the same room as him and his father was unnerving her. She then looked at Molly. She did not even know if Ginny was alive, so she decided to not speak her name aloud.

"Many people Harry loved died during the war, but he always had her. Then it all went to Hades. She and I were captured by Death Eaters." This time she glanced at Lucius before looking down at the floor again. Next she looked at Molly again, as her hands shook. "Do you people have anything stronger than water? I don't mean to impose, but water isn't cutting it for nerves."

Molly looked to Dumbledore, he gave a nod of his head and she stood to get Hermione some Firewhisky. She returned with a tumbler that had a finger-full. Hermione took it and downed the glass. She let out a hiss as it went down her throat, but soon she felt the fire course through her stomach and veins; her nerves suddenly did not feel so frayed and ready to make her jump and leave the room. She would most likely regret drinking it later on an empty an unused stomach, but for right now she did not care. "Thank you," she said.

"We were captured by Death Eaters. I knew we shouldn't have gone to Diagon Alley that day, but she was persistent. She wanted to get something for Harry's birthday. We had both been well trained in dueling. We thought we could take on whoever tried to hurt us. Turns out we were just a pair of over-confidant teenagers. We got surrounded and knocked out. When we came to, we were in a dungeon. We had...we had been stripped of our clothes."

"You don't have to go on if you don't want to," said Remus. He put a gentle hand on her shoulder, finally relieving somewhat the urge he had to embrace her.

"I wouldn't have taken that drink if I didn't want to talk about it. I would have just left the room." She looked at him, and her words had no harshness behind them, but she did give him a small smile of gratitude. "I don't know how long they kept us in there like that, but it had to have been at least a few days. Then they came. We were brought before Voldemort." People shuddered in the room at his name.

"He wanted us to tell him all about Harry. He wanted to know why he could not touch him or defeat him. At first he tried torturing us with curses. We didn't cave. We didn't truly have an answer. When that did not work he tried a different method. He had his inner circle rape us. I don't remember much of it, but it was not the raping that broke her or me. Voldemort put her with Greyback during the full moon and I was to be dealt with by Bellatrix Lestrange." She stopped and looked down at her left arm. The scar that said 'Mudblood' was no longer there. She touched the spot ‒ it was surreal not to see it there after it had marred her skin for a long time.

"Greyback is a strange werewolf. It is as if he has learned to control it, the wolf, on his own. He did not kill her, but he did do unspeakable things to her. He broke her mind. When we were finally saved by the Order, she was a shell. She didn't talk or eat; she barely slept. Whenever Harry or any man was even in the room with her she would have a panic attack. She could not handle the nightmares. She killed herself." The tears flowed freely now. "I thought about killing myself too, when I saw what happened to her. Even now, it's burned into my memory. The things he did to her while in werewolf form... I stayed for Harry and Ron. If I died, too, I don't think we could have gone as far as we did. When the final battle was upon us, Voldemort and Harry faced off. They both fell to the ground. We thought they were both dead. Minutes passed. There was a silence in the air that almost seemed to suck the life out of it. Then Voldemort stood and Harry didn't. He told us Harry had made the choice to leave that life behind. He sacrificed his friends for his own happiness. I think she had been there to greet him. He had made the choice to spend eternity with her, rather than a lifetime without her. I would have made the same choice if it was the person I loved standing at the door of the beyond." Hermione cleared her throat. "I am not really ready to talk about what happened next, just know the world fell apart."

"It's perfectly fine, Miss Granger. You have already shared a lot with us," said Dumbledore, as he prepared himself another cup of tea. "Do you know everyone here, or are introductions in order?"

"I know everyone's name here. I don't know if they are the same people I knew in my world."

"Feel free to ask us things." He stood, cup in hand. "However, I must be going now. I have been gone long enough. I will be returning later when I can, I promise." He banished his chair with a wave of his hand and moved to the fire. Grabbing Floo powder, he threw it into the fire before stepping into it and disappearing.

The room was silent once again, they were waiting for her to speak, but she did not know what to say. There was one thing she wanted to know, but she did not know how to ask it without offending anyone. "There is something bothering you, Hermione. We can only make you feel more comfortable if you speak." It was Lucius. Hermione did not need to see him speak to know it was him. She tried to stop herself from cringing at his voice, but it was no use.

"Can I see your left forearm?" she asked him. She finally looked at him in the face. He appeared shocked, but not offended. She stood and went over to him, she stood close enough to see his arm, but not close enough that he could reach out and touch her. He showed her his arm: it was bare. She nodded her head before she went back to sit between Severus and Remus. She looked at Severus. "Can I see your arm, too?" she asked. He looked at her curiously, but showed his arm to her. It was bare. She touched it, as if to see that there was no magic concealing it. "Good. I am glad," she said to him with a smile. She could not see it, but his heart had sped up when she touched him. He felt as if he had felt her touch before like that.

"Why would you think my father is a Death Eater?" asked Draco sounding almost defensive.

"Because he was a Death Eater where I come from. You both were. So was Severus, but he had become a double agent. I'm sorry if I offended you. I simply do not know this version of you and right now I do not trust anyone. I do not see the difference between my world and this one. From the pictures that were in the room I woke up in, I can see that the Hermione that was here was friends with you, perhaps even more than that. However, I am not her, I will never be her. I do not have her memories and the memories that I do have pertaining to you from my world are not joyful. You and I did not like each other, we hated each other. You were pureblood and I was nothing but a Mudblood to you and you made sure to remind me every day how you despised my mere existence."

She sighed. "Please excuse my harshness there. Old habits die hard. I think it would be best if I go lie down. This is a lot to take in for everybody. I wish I could be the girl you all remember, but I am not and I am sorry for that." She stood and made her way out of the room. Would she ever get used to being around the Malfoys? Only time could tell. There was no changing where she was, she would not have enough strength to go back for a long time, and that was _if_ the Elders did not put her to death for changing the time-line.


	5. Praeteritus quam Porro

Thanks goes to MsIcySparks for betaing this chapter!

Chapter Five

Praeteritus quam Porro

Hermione sat at the dining table in the kitchen; it was morning now. A steaming bowl of porridge sat in front of her. Molly said it would be easy on her stomach. Hermione's nose turned up to the porridge when Molly was not looking, but she knew she had to eat it. She did not want to offend the woman, who was being very nice to her and she had no reason to be. Slowly, she ate her porridge, even though the texture was unpleasant to her. She was the only one at the table. Molly was busying herself with making breakfast for the others in the house. That was one thing Hermione guessed would never change in any world. It was comforting to know this.

She was now in a baby blue sundress and white sandals. They were the only shoes she could find that did not have a heel to them. She also could not find any jeans or shirts. The Hermione before her was obviously very feminine; she would have to see if there was a way she could get her wand or any wand so she could transfigure some of the clothes. Dresses were just not her. A knitted white cap was now on her bald head as well. No one had told her why she was bald, but she had not asked anyone either. She was not sure who to ask. She did not feel comfortable enough to do so right off the bat. She felt like the only person who did not speak the language of people around her, so she was outcast from them. Of course, they had been civil and nice to her the night before, but what would the rest of the time be like? She was not the same person they were used to. She could see how that would be uncomfortable for them. Molly had only said a few words to her that morning and she had no idea how to start a conversation with the woman. She did not feel like it was her place.

Above her, heavy foot falls could be heard on the hard wood floor, before they descended the stairs. Both Ron and Draco entered the kitchen, neither seeming as if they were truly awake. As if on auto pilot, they each sat down in a chair on either side of her. She looked at them both, and it was almost like being at the Burrow with Harry and Ron ‒ they always had her sit in the middle. Except now, Draco replaced Harry's spot. It was strange. Her head started to hurt trying to see the similarities between the world she was used to and the one she was in now.

"Good morning," she said, before she took another bite of her porridge.

It was then they seemed to realize that they had sat down next to her. Draco looked at her uneasily, he then stood. She placed her hand on his arm. He looked down at her, confused. "You don't have to move," she said. "I was on edge and rude last night. I apologize for my behavior. I realize you are not the person I knew. It will just take me some time. That is, if you are willing to be patient with me and let me get to know you." She then turned to Ron. "That goes for you too."

Ron turned his head so that he could look at her with his good eye. For the first time, she noticed the scar that went down his face and the way his eye was fused shut. With her left hand she reached up slowly to touch his face. Her touch was cool and gentle. Ron relaxed at her touch, his eye closed, as he leaned into it. "I'm sorry," she said. She could see and feel that she had failed somewhere and now she had to live with the consequences that came with meddling with time.

He opened his blue eye and looked at her with a frown. "Why?" he asked, his voice was horse from not having been used in a long time. Her hand fell away.

Hermione looked at her porridge bowl. "I failed somewhere. You people haven't told me about this world, but I can see it and feel it. It's falling apart just like my world. If only I could have been stronger, I could have gone back further and done more. I could have killed that monster before he could ever leave his mark on this world. I am sorry I failed."

A hand went to her shoulder ‒ it was Draco's. She did not pull away from him. "You tried to make things better, that is all that counts."

Hermione let out cynical laugh. "I wish that were true, but it isn't." She pushed her bowl away from her, unable to eat anymore.

Molly came to the table. Several platters of food were floating behind her before she directed them towards the table. "Eat up, dears," she said to Ron and Draco, before she left the room.

"Where is she going? Isn't she going to eat?" asked Hermione as she watched the woman leave the room.

Draco nodded his head while he filled his plate with food. "She is probably going to go talk with the others while we eat. Even though we are of age they still leave of us out of things."

"I am past 'of age.' I am almost twenty." she said, with a matter-of-fact tone.

They both looked at her with surprise. "You are almost twenty?" asked Ron.

Hermione nodded. "I have always been a year older than the other kids in my year. But when I used a Time Turner in my third year it also aged me a year, so I am almost twenty."

"Technically, you are eighteen, almost nineteen. Our Hermione never used a Time Turner," said Ron.

Hermione tilted her head to the side. "Well, I can't say I am disappointed to hear that. That was a busy year of my life, so it's nice to know I have a year back."

The door opened and several Order members filed in. Lucius, Remus and Severus were among them. As soon as Hermione saw Lucius she tensed. Her heart sped up, Draco took notice of her change in behavior and he knew it was because of his father. He did not need to ask to know that his father had been one of her rapists in her world. It was written all over her face. "He is not the same as the man you knew. " He whispered to her.

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes as she tried to calm herself. "I know," she said. "It doesn't change the fact that his face is still the same. I need some air." She stood and left the room. She did not know how to get outside, but as long as she was away from Lucius she really did not care if she found the outside or not. She sat on the stairs outside the kitchen instead.

"Hermione?" The gentle voice of Remus met her ears and she felt safe instantly. He sat down next to her on the step. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes. It's just taking time to get used to this world. I am not used to having the Malfoys around me. It is taking my nerves to the edge."

"It will get easier once you see Lucius is nothing like the man who lived in your world."

"I know this. It doesn't change the fact that even though there is a personality change he still has the same face." Remus touched her shoulder gently and then pulled her into a small embrace. Why did this feel so right to him? He could not understand it. She cried into his shoulder. He held her until her tears subsided. She pulled away from him and looked at him with a watery smile. At that moment she wanted to kiss him. She wanted to remember what it was like to kiss him, even though he did not remember kissing her. She had taken that memory from him in the past so that he would not have to live twenty years without her. She wanted him to be able to move on.

"Remus?" called Tonks as she came through the door of the kitchen.

Hermione pulled away from him completely; apparently he had moved on. Hermione wiped the tear tracks from her cheeks and turned away from Remus.

"Yes, Nymphadora?" he asked, his tone slightly irritated. The woman had interrupted his moment with Hermione. He had never felt so calm before, but now that was all gone.

"Come eat your breakfast. It is getting cold." Tonks moved closer to the stairs to see what was going on. Of course she saw nothing, but that did not stop her from being suspicious.

"I'll be there in a moment," he said.

Hermione stood from the step. She could not look at Remus. "I think I may go lie down for a while. I am still a bit fatigued from the transfer." She did not wait for a reply before she walked away from the stairs and went down a short hall to where her room was.

Upon entering the room, she closed the door behind her. The tears fell down her cheeks freely again. She would now have to learn to let Remus go, too. She went over to the standing mirror by her wardrobe. Slowly, she lifted her blue dress until she could see her stomach. Even though her stomach was still slightly concaved, she pushed it out as far as it could go until a small bump formed. She touched it. If her time had not been up for her in the past, she could still be in the body that was pregnant. She was not sure at the time, but now she was certain it had been Remus's. She wanted her unborn child back. She wanted Remus and Severus back, she wanted them to remember. She wanted a lot of things. Call her selfish, but all she was looking for was the happiness she once had. Now, the past was long ago and far away.

She went to move to her bed, when a floor board popped up under the weight of her foot. Frowning, she got on the floor and pulled the floor board up. Reaching into the hole she felt around. Something solid hit her hand. Grasping it she pulled it out. It was a red leather bound book. Flipping it open she looked at its contents. Her eyes grew wide. It was journal ‒ it was the other Hermione's journal.


	6. Cigarettes

"Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure. It is our light, not our darkness that most frightens us." -Nelson Mandela and Marianne Willamson

Chapter Six

Cigarettes

Night had fallen over the cottage. Most were in their beds while Hermione was just waking up from sleeping all day. It was a scent that had awoken her. One that she had not smelled in a few days, or if she wanted to get technically, twenty years. Getting out of her bed, she slipped on her sandals and made her way out of her room. She followed the scent down the hall and up the stairs. It was coming from one of the bedrooms, but which one was it? She inhaled and walked down the hallway of rooms, until she came to the one where the scent was coming from the strongest. Should she knock, or just let herself in? Deciding on the latter, she pushed open the door slightly, To her surprise she found Remus in the big white bed that stood off to the left side of the small room. His chest was bare while the rest of him was covered by a sheet. He was sound asleep. Then she spotted the person she was looking for, Severus stood at the window of his room. It was open and held one of his special cigarettes in his hand. His chest was also bare, but he wore a pair of black sleeping pants. He turned his head to look over his shoulder to see who had opened his door. "Miss Granger?" he asked in surprise.

"I smelt your cigarette. May I have one?" she asked, as she came into the room and closed the door behind her. She had invited herself in, but he did not seem to mind. She walked over to him. He looked down at her petite frame. He then picked up a silver case that had Celtic knots engraved on it. He opened it and took out a black cigarette. He handed it to her and lit the tip with his wand. She inhaled, the sweet taste of the different spices and herbs met her tongue and she savored it. She then blew the smoke out with a contented sigh. "Thank you."

"You and Lupin are the only people I have met that like these. You tried one once when you were fourteen and hated it though."

"I am not the Hermione you apparently helped raise. These are an acquired taste." She took another drag. Out of the corner of her eye she looked at the silver case he kept them in. She had gotten it for him their first Christmas together. The Celtic knots were tied in threes, symbolizing Remus, him and her. "That is a beautiful carrying case you have. Where did you buy it?" she asked. She wanted to see if there was any hint of her left in his memory.

He stared the the case for a long moment, then a frown appeared on his face. "I can't remember. I have just always had it. People have tried to give me others, but they never seemed to feel right. How strange."

"That must mean it was given to you by someone you loved."

"How could I love this person, if I can't even remember them?"

Hermione took another drag, before she blew out the smoke to answer. "You can love someone and forget about them if they have been out of your life long enough."

He just stared at her. She could see the irritation in him start rise as he tried to see her hidden meaning. However, she was not ready to expose to him that they had a romantic relationship when he was a teenager. "I thought Remus was with Tonks," she said, as she looked over at the man still in the bed. She could tell he was listening to their conversation even though he pretended to sleep.

Severus scoffed, "She wishes she was with him. Woman won't get the hint that he does not see her as his mate or part of his pack. She thinks he will change his mind. It does not work like that."

"So he hasn't found his female mate yet?" She licked her index and middle, she then used the wet tips to put out the burning ember at the end of her now stub. The ember hissed, before it turned black.

"No." he seemed surprised to see her put her cigarette in such a fashion.

"Good. Do the others know you two are together?" she asked, as she now looked up at the moon.

Severus became flustered at this, he realized she knew their secret. "No." he said again.

"Calm down, your secret is safe with me. I won't tell a soul." she then pushed away from the window. "Thanks for the cigarette. I was starting to miss those." she then left the room, closing the door behind her.

Remus sat up in the bed, "That was strange," he said "I had no idea she smoked let alone that she liked your cigarettes."

"I know, but like she said, she is not the Hermione we are used to. Do you think she will keep our secret?" Severus asked, as he made his way back over to the bed.

"I trust her. There is something about her. She is most certainly not the Hermione we knew. " Remus moved closer to Severus and kissed him.

"Are you attracted to her?" asked Severus as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Yes. Moony even likes her. Are you attracted to her?"

"Yes. There is something about her that seems familiar, I just don't know where from."

"I agree. You know, she did say in her letter that she modified the memories of the people she came in contact with and even though she was in a different body she would have still had the same personality. I have a feeling she was something more to us in the past." said Remus.

"Do you want to try to go after her then?"

"I think we should let her come to us. If she still wants us. Draco also wants her, he has been wanting her for a long time. Do we really want to take her away from him, when we have each other?"

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Yes, we will." The two then fell asleep.

**A/N: I know, short chapter. There will be another one out tomorrow or Wednesday. I felt this chapter was needed to have Remus and Severus start to question what they want and in general have her interact with Severus. **

**Next chapter will focus a little bit on the journal she found and Draco and her. I have all the parts planned out, but not every chapter to perfect detail. What are some scenes and or sub-plots you would like to see more of? Any particular character you want to know more about or maybe a scene between two or more characters you want to see? I am open to suggestions. Just because I have it planned out does not mean it is set in stone. **


	7. The Other Hermione Part One

Chapter Seven

The Other Hermione part One

Hermione sat on her bed. The journal she had found under the floorboards in her hands. A candle sat next to her on her night table. She had managed to find one in the kitchen. She had very little power to do wandless magic, but she still managed to create a spark big enough to start the wick. Once she had reading light, she opened the journal and started at page one.

_August__21__st__,__1991_

_Mrs. Weasley gave me this journal, so that I could perhaps write out my feelings. I haven't spoken to anyone since it happened. I don't know what to feel. I feel lost in my emotions. My life has been turned upside down. Two weeks ago, men in black robes appeared at my home. They attacked my parents, they killed them. Then they took me to somewhere. I can't remember where. It's a blank no mater how hard I try I can not remember what happened. One minute they are grabbing me and the next I am...here. However, I don't feel that these people took me or killed my parents. I think they saved me._

_August__25__th__1991_

_Mrs. Weasley gave me this journal, so that I could perhaps write out my feelings. I haven't spoken to anyone since it happened. I don't know what to feel. I feel lost in my emotions. My life has been turned upside down. Two weeks ago, men in black robes appeared at my home. They attacked my parents, they killed them. Then they took me to somewhere. I can't remember where. It's a blank no mater how hard I try I can not remember what happened. One minute they are grabbing me and the next I am...here. However, I don't feel that these people took me or killed my parents. I think they saved me._

Hermione frowned. This Hermione had her parents killed at eleven, but she also had friends in school and a good relationship with her mother, which was something Hermione had never had either of until she went off to Hogwarts.

_August__27__h__,__1991_

_I got my wand today! An old man came by cottage with a bunch of different wands. I and the two other boys that live here with me got to choose our wands from them. I wish I could show my parents. I also talked for the first time today, to one of the boys, I think his name is Draco. It's an odd name I think, but I guess mine is unusual too. He was nice. He asked me if I liked my wand and he even showed me how to summon an object with a spell called 'Accio'. It was amazing, I have never felt a rush like that in my life._

Hermione closed the journal. If she wanted to know more about this other Hermione then it would be best if she talked to Draco. However, it was late now, but she did not think she could go back to sleep and her mind was too curious to read anymore. She needed to speak to Draco. First she would have to find his room.

Making her way out of her own room, she made her way upstairs again. She wondered briefly why her room was the only room on the main level. That thought disappeared when she made it to the top of the stairs. She was now faced with seven rooms. She knew which one belonged to Severus, but that still left six rooms that she had no clue about. She could not just go knocking on the door to every room. That would wake up everyone, so instead she slowly opened the door to each room. The first one on the left was Tonks, the second on the right was Ron and the third on the right was Severus. Finally, the fourth on the left was a charm, Draco was asleep in his bed.

Softly, she closed the door behind her and then made her way over to his bed. "Draco," she said gently as she touched his arm. He jerked awake and pulled his wand out from beneath his pillow. He aimed it at her and she raised her hands in surrender. "It's me Draco."

He relaxed and sighed, he then sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. "It's late, is there something you need?" he asked, his voice gravely from sleep. Hermione was shocked to feel her body react to his voice. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, she was glad his room was dark.

"I could not sleep. I...I found this journal of the other Hermione's room. I read a little bit of it so far so I could learn what she was like. She and you seemed like you were good friends. Will you tell me more her from your point of view? I know it is late, I will leave if you ask me to."

Draco shook his head, "It's okay. I can talk to you about her for a little while." He patted the bed and she sat down at the end of it. "What do you want to know?" he asked, as he turned to the candle on his bedside and lit it with his wand.

"How did she, Ron and you become such good friends?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "It just developed over time. We all grew up here, we saw each other everyday. There were no other kids here really, unless it was through passing, so it was just natural that we became friends." he paused for a moment, as if trying to decide where to take the story from there.

"Her parents were killed when she was almost twelve. The Order had been tipped off that deatheaters had attacked several muggleborn homes. When they found where they had been keeping the children, she was the only one left alive. Then she came here. Mrs. Weasley said she wanted to take her in and teach her magic with Ron and I. She first talked to me when we received our wands. At first she was shy and would barely open up, but soon she began to feel more comfortable and talked all the time. Though, we could still see the sadness in her eyes at having lost her parents. Ron and I did everything we could to keep her busy and keep her mind on other things. Our friendships just developed from there I guess."

"Were you and her a couple?"

Draco turned his head away so that he was not looking at her, he then looked down at his lap. "No. I loved her though, I wanted to tell her and I wanted to ask her to be my girlfriend, but soon after I came up with a plan to tell her she disappeared. You returned in her place. It's hard for me to remember that you are not the same person. You look the same, you smell the same. Nevertheless, I can tell you are not the same. She had a pure innocence about her, even though she lost her parents, the darkness in this world never seemed to touch her. Don't take this the wrong way, but you are not at all like that. Your eyes hold sadness and anger. You have a lived a life of trying to keep out of darkness's grasp and it has left its mark on you."

Hermione nodded, "I can understand that. I used to be like her, I never thought that the darkness had true power over the light. Then I was captured. The rape and torture to me was not what changed me. It was seeing that monster Greyback rape and torture Ginny while he was transformed…I saw true darkness that day and it has never left me."

"Ginny was Harry's love?" he asked shocked, however his voice held disdain when he mentioned Harry's name.

Hermione looked at him wide-eyed, she had slipped and said Ginny's name. "I…I said to much. Please don't say anything to Ron or Molly, I have not seen a Ginny here yet…I don't know if she is alive her or not. I—"

Draco held up his hand, "Calm down Hermione. Ginny is alive here. She lives in Romania with Charlie and his husband. She is working on becoming a dragon tamer and breeder. Plus Mrs. Weasley is happier with her there where the darkness cannot touch her. The best thing you can do instead of assume here, is ask and if you don't feel comfortable asking one of the others. You can always ask me. I will not take offense to your questions. You are new here."

Hermione blushed again, this time she was certain he could see her blush. She gave a soft smile. "Thank you. I will remember that. She leaned across the bed and kissed him on the cheek. "I have kept you up long enough. Get some rest. I will talk to you later. Thank you for indulging in my irregular sleeping habits and talking to me."

It was Draco's turn to blush. "You are welcome."

Hermione stood from the bed and gave him one last small smile, before leaving the room. Perhaps Draco would not be so bad after all. Now all she needed to do was try and see Lucius in the same light. That one would take some time.

**A/N: I hope you liked this. Next chapter will be the fullmoon, a kiss or two, her wand is back and Hermione finds out why her hair is gone and who technically owns her. **


	8. Full Moon Part One

Chapter Eight

Full Moon Part One

While exploring the surprising large cottage, Hermione had managed to find a small study. She was browsing the books that were available there when the door to the room opened and Remus came in, he closed the door behind him and appeared to be hiding from someone.

"Remus?" she asked in surprise as she put the book she was looking at back on the shelf.

He looked at her in surprise and then put a finger to his lips to silence her. Hermione stood silently and then she heard it or who he was hiding from. "Remus?" called Tonks, her footsteps neared the door and then went by it.

Remus breathed a sigh of relief and then walked over to the couch that sat next to the fireplace that was currently dead. He sat down and rubbed his face. "Bloody woman." He cursed under his breath.

Hermione moved to sit next to him she looked at him. She smiled, "Was she trying to take advantage of you? Today is the full moon."

Remus looked at her, she knew of how he got on the full moon? "Yes. The only problem is neither I nor Moony want her, so I am not exactly willing to attack her, if you know what I mean?"

Hermione's cheeks flushed, but she nodded. "Is Moony restless today?" she asked.

"He is not too bad. He is itching to get out, but luckily he is not in a bad mood, so my emotions are not all over the place like they can be. May I ask you a question, you don't have to answer it if you don't want to. "

Hermione frowned, "Okay."

"Were we lovers when you were Mia Wormsworth?" he asked.

Hermione looked down at her lap and then back up to him. "Yes. How did you know that?"

"A feeling I had. I can't remember what happened, but I feel as if I we were together at some point."

Hermione nodded, "You, Severus and I were,when you two were teenagers and I was in a different body."

"Can you return our memories of you to us?" he asked, he was not mad. He could understand why she had modified their memories, when she transferred back to this time, she would have left the body that was there behind and that body would have been dead. It would have devastated Severus and him. She did it so that they would not have to live twenty years without her.

"The only way the spell is lifted is if I tell you of my time there, what happened and how everything came together. If it is alright with you, I would like to do it when Severus is here too. It's a long story to tell."

Remus nodded, "When you are ready."

Hermione reached over and took Remus's rough hand in hers. "I have missed you."

Remus could hear the lust in her voice. "Hermione, I am old now. You should go after someone young like Draco or perhaps Ron?"

Hermione scrunched her nose up at the thought of being with Ron. She would not mind Draco, but he would have to make the first move if he wanted her. "You are not old. You are thirty-eight. I don't care about our ages Remus. I just want to be with you." She moved closer to him, she did not want to take advantage of him, but she did want to kiss him desperately. She leaned into him and waited for him to meet her lips in return. It did not take him long to decide on what he was going to do. His lips met hers. She kept her lips in place as she moved to straddle his lap. His hands went to her hips to hold her in place. The tip of his tongue moved through easily and parted her lips. She tasted divine.

His hand moved up her side to her covered breast. He rubbed it through the material; she broke the kiss to gasp. Her eyes closed, she had missed his touch. He leaned forward and attached his lips to her neck. They felt hot and good against her skin, she moved her head to the side so that he would have better access.

She could feel the bulge in his trousers, it pressed against her center. She moved her hips to rub against it. He let you a small groan as his hands now moved to the back for her purple flower dress to unzip it. The straps of the dress fell from her shoulders, down her arms, and the material fell away from her chest exposing her white bra and ample breasts. His lips moved from her neck down to her cleavage. Neither one noticed that the door to the study was a jar, nor that a brown eye watched them with anger and disgust.

"Yes." she moaned out. Her hands moved from his shoulders, down his shirt covered chest to his belt buckle. She worked quickly to undo it, and then she unbuttoned his trousers. With everything undone, she moved her hand into his trousers and pulled out his cock. She smiled, after all these years he still did not wear underwear. A habit he got into when they started to randomly shag anywhere in Hogwarts where they would not be caught, but could have easily been.

He groaned as she fisted his cock in her small soft hand. It was throbbing. Her touch felt so good. She leaned her head near his ear and whispered, "I want you inside me."

Whatever spell had been placed over him for the last several minutes broke. He moved her off his lap, "I can't do this." He said.

Hermione stared at him shocked and pulled up the straps of her dress. "What? Why?" she asked.

"I can't take your virginity here on this couch, if you want I or someone else to do it at a later more appropriate time then fine, but not here."

Hermione let out a laugh. "Remus, I have not been a virgin for a very long time. If the Hermione before was a virgin then fine, but a little piece of skin means little to me now. I want you Remus. Please don't deny me, not now."

He looked at her she could see in his blue eyes that he was torn. He then shook his head. "I can't. If you have the chance to redo your first time, then I want it to be special for you, even if you do not see it that way."

Hermione felt both happiness at his sweet words and anger at him denying her and leaving her to be horny for the rest of the day. "Fine," she said, "Can you help me at least zip my dress up? I don't have a wand and it is hard to do by hand." She turned her back to him and he zipped up her dress slowly before moving onto buttoning his trousers.

"If you would like your wand back, go talk to Ron. I think he has it." She nodded her head and stood. He grabbed her hand, stopping her from leaving the room. "I do want you Hermione, don't misunderstand me. I would have you right now, but I want it to be special for you. I don't want it to be on a couch in the study for the first time for us with you in this body."

"I understand Remus, I am not sure my libido does, but I do." She smiled at him. He gave her a smile back and let go of her hand. She moved to the door, she paused and frowned. "Remus, you closed the door all the way before didn't you?"

Remus came to stand next to her, "I did. What is it doing ajar?" he asked.

"I don't know, I wonder who was playing voyeur on us?"

"Hopefully they enjoyed the show." They both laughed before leaving the study.

"Where do you think Ron is?" she asked, as they entered the kitchen. Molly was there making lunch.

She turned and smiled at the girl, "Ronald should be outside in the garden with Draco probably practicing flying."

"Oh okay. Um…where is the garden at?" she asked.

"I'll show you," said Remus, as he guided her out of the kitchen, his hand on the small of her back. Molly arched an eyebrow at seeing this and shook her head with a smile on her face before going back to her preparations.

They went down the hall and passed Hermione's room to the very end. A door stood there. Hermione had thought it was just a closet, but she was wrong. Remus stopped her from opening the door. She looked at him confused. He leaned down and placed a soft chaste kiss on her lips, before he opened the door for her.

Hermione walked out of the garden slightly dazed. Draco and Ron were there, but they were not flying. They were playing chess. She walked over to them and they looked up at her, slightly surprised to see her there.

"Hello Hermione," they both said at once. Draco took notice of the way her lips looked swollen, as if she had been kissing someone.

"Hello. Um…Ron, Remus mentioned you may have my wand?" she asked.

Ron nodded. "Yes, I do. I will go get it for you." His voice was still gruff from hardly ever being used. He stood and looked at Draco, "I'll be right back, don't try anything funny." He then went back into the cottage.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Draco called after him. After which he took one of Ron's pawns off the board and put it with the other pieces he had conquered; five total compared to Ron's twelve. He then looked at Hermione. "Were you snogging Lupin?" he asked.

She blushed. "Is it that obvious?" She did not even have hair that could appear messed up with the snogged or shagged look.

He did not look at her, "Yes. Are you with him then? I bet you two were together when you were back in time."

"No we aren't. He turned me down for right now. We were together then, but he does not remember any of our time together."

"So he is just into snogging girls almost young enough to be his daughter?" His tone was defensive.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "If you are jealous then do something about it. I am not going to dance around your feelings and play coy. If you want me, then bloody prove it or quit acting like a prick who hasn't gotten his way."

Draco stared at her shocked, for the first time, it truly set in she was not the Hermione he grew up with. The other Hermione would have never been so forward with him. If it had been up to her, they would have been playing the waltz of courtship for years before she said something so blunt.

Ron appeared at her side, "Here." he said, handing over her wand.

She looked down at the wand he gave her, "This is not my wand. It's too small, and my wand is made of vine not...what is this?"

"It's willow 8 ½ inches with unicorn hair." said Ron, "And that is your wand, or should I say the other you's wand."

Hermione shook her head. "My wand was 10 ¾ inches, vine, with dragon heartstring. Merlin, she and I are nothing alike at all."

"Tell me about it," muttered Draco.

Hermione focused on one of the chess pieces on the broad and preformed a silent 'Accio' to bring it to her. It floated to her slowly. The wand had little power. "Did this girl ever do magic or duel? This wand feels like mine did when I first received mine. It has not built any strength or power.

"The other Hermione never dueled. She preformed magic all the time. Perhaps the wand knows you don't like it." said Draco.

Hermione frowned, "Well fine. I guess I will just have to learn to like it and it will have to do the same. Now if you two excuse me, I have to go transfigure her dresses into pants and t-shirts. If I have to wear another dress I am going to scream and pull out my hair...wait...I don't have any hair. Speaking of which, do either of you know why I don't have hair. In the pictures in my room the other Hermione had hair, so I doubt this this a style she liked."

Neither boy would look at her now. "Go talk to Snape." Was all Draco said.

Hermione frowned again, but turned and left them. Draco watched her go, she was right. He needed to grow some balls and prove his feelings for her. Even if she was not the same Hermione, he was still attracted to her.

Hermione entered the cottage and begun looking for Severus. When she checked his room and the study and could not find him, she decided to check with Molly in the kitchen. "Mrs. Weasley, have you seen Severus around? I need to ask him something."

Molly smiled at her, "I think he is out in the shed dear. He is preparing it for Remus tonight. If you go out to the garden and turn left and walk a ways back you will see it, it is not hard to miss."

Hermione thanked Molly, before once again going out to the garden. She turned to her left and started to walk towards the other end of the cottage. Before she could get far though, a hand grasped her arm and stopped her. She immediately turned her body and her wand on the person.

"Calm down." said Draco.

Hermione lowered her wand. "What do you need?" she asked slightly irritated still for the way he had acted earlier.

Without saying anything Draco leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, he pulled away before she could react to him. He looked at her, she licked her lips. The feeling she had only felt with Remus and Severus came forth within her. She smiled. "It's good to know how you feel, can we continue this later? I must speak with Severus now." She stood on her toes and kissed him back, she then turned and left him standing there. He smiled. He was glad he had finally grown a pair and made a move.

Soon, Hermione found the 'Shed', it was more like a concrete prison. The door was open, so she let herself in. "Severus?" she called as she entered. The man in question had been preforming a spell.

"Hermione?" he returned. "What you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to ask you something, I asked Draco and Ron and they told me to go to you for the answer." She neared him.

"What is your question?" he asked.

"What happened to my hair?"

For a second he could not look at her. "It was removed." he said.

"I gathered that much on my own. Why was it removed?" she crossed her arms over her chest, she was bracing for the worst.

"Two years ago you disappeared. You had been captured by Snatchers and sold to Azkaban. We found you several days ago on the Market. They had removed all the hair from your body. I bought you."

"So am I your slave now? Do I have to do as you say?" tears peeked out from the corner of eyes. This was her worst nightmare come true.

Held up his hands, "No...no...I would never order you around Hermione. It was just necessary, so you would not fall into the hands of a deatheater."

Hermione almost broke down, but managed to pulled herself together. "Fine. I guess I owe you my life then. Can you do me another favor?"

"What?" he asked, he was unsettled at having to tell her what had happened to her while she was away from her body.

"Will you leave this door unlocked tonight? I saw that you did not give Remus any type of potion this morning. So I am guessing either you do not have the supplies to make a Wolfsbane potion, or it does not exist. By the look on his face, she could tell it was the former. "I know of a way to calm him. He will not bother or attack anyone including himself. Be sure to be transformed into Madis though, and stay with him."

"What do you plan on doing?" he asked, he did not seem phased by the fact that she knew the name of his animagus form.

"I am going to play." Was all she said before she left the room.

**A/N: full moon part two will be up soon. Who was watching Remus and Hermione? Draco grew some balls and well Hermione has a surprise in store. **


	9. Full Moon Part Two

Chapter Nine

Full Moon Part Two

Hermione moved out into the garden in the nude. Night had fallen and the full moon was high in the sky. She could hear Moony howling in the shed off to the left. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Her body shifted and transformed. Soon, she stood on all four white legs. A bushy white tail swished behind her, she was a white wolf.

She hoped that Severus had listened to her and left the door unbolted. She threw back her head and howled. Moony began to move around the shed more. He answered her with a howl of his own, before he pushed his weight against the door and forced it open. He saw her standing there in her wolf form. She stared back at him before she took off at a run. He chased after her.

Her tail swished playfully behind her as she ran. Moony's legs were longer than hers. It did not take him long to catch up with her. A black wolf then came from the shadows and distracted him from her. Hermione looked to the black wolf and barked a greeting. The black wolf was play fighting with Moony, who did not seem to take it as threat or seriously. The two of them were swishing their tails.

Hermione sat on her haunches and howled again. The other two joined her. Their howls echoed throughout the land. Lights came on in the cottage and glowed in the windows, as people went to their windows to see what was going on. All they could see was three wolves playing together. There was no threat, but they knew better than to step outside.

For several hours the trio played, before dawn finally started to draw closer and Moony lied down to go to sleep. The other two curled up around him, covering his body with their own. All of them fell asleep, Mooney having not hurt himself the entire night.

It was around nine in the morning when Mrs. Weasley ventured out of the house and over the pile of two wolves and a human on the ground. She carried clothes in her hands. "Remus?" she called as he stood over the group. The two wolves opened their eyes, but did not move. Remus awoke and turned his body. Two very heavy and very soft wolves were lying over him keeping him warm. He laid a hand on each of their heads. Molly set the clothes on the ground. "Breakfast is ready. Get dressed and come in. All of you need to have more meat on your bones. Hermione, even as a wolf you are too skinny." The red-headed woman then turned and left them. The two wolves moved off Remus's naked form. Hermione picked up her clothes in her teeth before going behind a boulder that was off in the distance. Quickly she transformed back into a human and put on her clothes. She was back by the two other men's sides before they had even got their shirts on.

They looked at her, "Where did you learn to become an animagus?" asked Severus.

"You and Remus." Was all she said.

"What is her name?" asked Remus, as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Midna, Severus is Madis and you are Moony. Together we are the three M's."

"Is that anything like the three Musketeers?" asked Severus. They laughed, before walking back to the cottage together.

Draco and Ron were already at the table when they entered. Hermione sat down in between them, this had become her spot. Severus and Remus sat down across from them.

"So you are an animagus then?" asked Draco, as Hermione filled her plate, today she was actually allowed to eat the scrambled eggs and sausage the others were having.

"Yes I am."

"Can you show me up close?" he asked, as he cut the end off one of his sausage links and stabbed it with his fork.

"That would require me taking off my clothes. I am not sure Mrs. Weasley would appreciate that at her table."

"I wouldn't mind," said Draco, with a smirk.

Remus and Severus looked up at them after hearing this remark. Ron seemed shocked at his long time friend's bluntness.

Hermione turned to look at him and arched an eyebrow? "I'm sure you wouldn't. Not now though. Later I will show you when I have my power back up. It takes even more magic to do that when you are only running on half full already."

He nodded and went on eating his food. There was a comfortable silence in the room. Hermione was just about to take a bite of egg when the door to the kitchen was slammed open, making everyone jump. Tonks came staggering in. She looked liked she was sloshed, to prove this fact even more she had a Firewhiskey bottle in her hand, more than half already gone. Her eyes were bloodshot, she looked like she had been crying.

Her brown eyes scanned the room as she swayed on her feet. Finally, they landed on Hermione. She pointed a finger at the girl, "You are a slag!" she roared at her, her words slurring together as she said them. She licked her lips and took a drink from the bottle before continuing her rant. "Where do you get off going after my man?" she pointed a thumb at herself and staggered on her feet.

Hermione put down her fork, "Why should I indulge you?" she countered.

"Answer my bloody question you slag!" she took another drink.

"Fine. I did not see your name on his cock. I was unaware he was, as you put it, 'your man.'"

Tonks screamed, "How does it feel going after a man twice your age? Do you feel like a whore yet?"

"I would say it feels good, but I don't feel whorish in any way." Hermione gripped her wand.

"I bet you loved it then when those deatheaters were nailing you then. I bet you felt right at home." It was this moment Lucius walked through the kitchen door. He had heard Tonks's comment. Tonks looked at Lucius, "Here is one of them right? In your world he raped you right? That's why you leave whenever he comes within ten feet of you. Why don't you have him fuck you again then you will be a right whore feeling at home again."

The air suddenly grew hot with electricity. A single tear fell down Hermione's cheek. Everyone was too shocked to react. "Yes, I am sure I would since I am a slag. You're right, that's all I am another bloody cock squeeze. What do you say, want to have a go at it Lucius?" she looked at him briefly, she could see the sorrow on his face. Hermione cleared her throat. "I'm sorry."

Tonks stared at her with hatred. "I wish you were dead, then he would want me instead of you." Tears now fell from Tonks eyes.

"You wish I were dead? Well join the club. There are many out there who wish I were dead, I being the head of it. You want me dead so bad, then kill me." She held her arms wide. "I'll give you one shot. If you kill me then you win, but if I disarm you, you never speak the way you have to me again."

Tonks raised her wand, her arm unsteady. 'Avada Kedavra' fell easily from her lips.

"Repello," Hermione cast the repelling spell, before quickly saying after it ,"Immobulus." The spell hit Tonks and she was frozen. Hermione then cast a silent spell to render the woman unconscious.

The stupor in the room lifted as the fight ended. Hermione turned to Lucius, "I am sorry for my brash and insensitive remark. I know...I know you are not the man from my world. Please forgive my insult." She then walked past him and out the door. Draco. Remus and Severus all stood to follow her, but then looked at each other. Who should go speak to her?

Hermione was about to enter her room when suddenly a rush of cold air hit her. She fell unconscious to the ground.

**A/N: The next chapter will be called The Elders, it is a semi-important chapter to this story, which will tie into the ending. After that the next chapter will answer the question who went after her?**

**Will it be:**

**A. Remus**

**B. Draco**

**C. Severus**

**All of the above**

**Stay tuned. I am loving writing this. I have never had a fanfiction or an original flow so easily from me. It's my new addiction, I am getting a lot of pleasure out of writing this.**


	10. The Elders

Chapter Ten

The Elders

Hermione felt cold. She was lying in snow, that much she could tell. Where did it come from? Wasn't it spring time? Slowly she opened her eyes, they felt heavy and it took her a couple tries before she could keep them open. She pushed herself up with great effort. She was in a forest, the trees were skeletal and white snow sparkled under a blue light that glowed from somewhere above. Hermione looked around, where was she? "Hello?" she called. Her voice echoed for what seemed forever.

Suddenly shadows formed all around her in a circle and gigantic animals stepped out of them, all of them white with white for eyes, they seemed to be made of pure energy. "We are The Elders, you have been called forth to receive a warning." The wolf in front of her said. His voice seemed to rumble throughout the land, yet his mouth never moved.

Hermione tried to get a mental grasp on what was happening, however, nothing was making sense to her. "What?" she asked.

"You used a forbidden ceremony to transfer your soul to a vacant body in another time. In doing so, you have changed the time-line permanently. You will not be erased however, for this time-line has righted itself to how it should be. Your race and your world must live through this dark time in order to grow." The owl to the wolf's left said gently. Large snowflakes began to fall slowly around them.

"Be forewarned, that if you use this ceremony again to change the time-line you leave us no choice but to erase you from the time-line. You will have never existed and therefore everyone whose life you have affected or touched will not remember you." The stag to the wolf's right said, his voice was booming and strong.

"Will what I change be permanent even if you erase me? Will what I change remain?" she asked, their words becoming clearer in her mind. She took their silence as a yes.

"You do not ssseem to undersssstand witch. Your world mussst go through thisss darknessss. It hasss been written and it shall be done. No mere mortal hasss ever changed the wordsss that are written in the ssstone." The snake behind her hissed.

"Your friend Harry made the choice to go to the beyond because he knew this was what had to be done. Now he lives, but is no longer cursed with the mark of the chosen one. Nevertheless, this darkness can not be stopped. You can no longer stand in its way. This is what needs to happen for your race and your world." said the wolf.

Hermione shook her head. "I can not believe that. How would darkness ruling over all be beneficial?"

"It must be done to equal the powers." They all said at once.

"If you disobey us you will be erased from the time-line." These were their final words as they faded back into the shadows. The snowfall picked up and whited out everything around her.

Hermione gasped as she awoke, the dream or hallucination was still with her in perfect clarity. Suddenly, she felt as if she was not alone. She looked up, "What are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

**A/n: I know, this is the shortest chapter yet. However it was needed for later on. A new chapter should be out tomorrow or Tuesday. **


	11. New Experience

Chapter Eleven

New Experience

"What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised. Draco was kneeling at her side. She pushed herself up off the floor.

"I came to check on you and found you on the floor. Are you okay? I was just about go get Severus."

"I'm fine, jut a little light headed." She did not mention to him the strange dream she had while she was unconscious. Sitting down on her bed, she rubbed her eyes and sighed. Draco closed the door in order to give them some privacy. He then sat down next to her. With a gentle hand he rubbed her back; Hermione leaned into him and put her head on his shoulder. "I was so rude to your father, No, I was beyond rude I was down right disgusting."

"He is not angry. You were speaking out of raw emotion and anger. He just happened to be in your line of fire. You have apologized and he forgives you."

Hermione shook her head. "I have to at least try and get to know him. I can't even begin to wonder what if feels like to be looked at as a rapist by someone, when you have never done anything remotely that vile. "Did the other Hermione and him get along?" she asked. Her head was still on his shoulder, she looked up at him.

He nodded, his arm now around her shoulder. "He was one of the people to teach us defensive spells. You had a crush on him when you were thirteen. You would talk about him all the time. Ron and I were going mad after a while. Not to mention I was jealous of my own father because he had your attention and that was something I did not want to share with him."

"Draco." she said softly. She moved her head to his lap and looked up at him. He looked down at her, his steel-blue eyes shined and he smiled at her. His hand came up and ran itself over her head. She closed her eyes in contentment.

"What?" he asked back just as softly.

Hermione opened her big brown eyes. "Kiss me." She pushed herself up halfway to meet him. He bent down and softly kissed her lips. Her small hand went up to cup his cheek and his arms wrapped around her back to pull her closer to him. Her soft lips moved over his. They were hot, soothing and demanding all at once. His tongue's tip moved almost shyly to meet her lower lip. She opened her mouth to him and greeted him with her own tongue.

Never before had Draco felt such a mixture of calm and excitement over take him, his body felt hot.

She smelt so good. Her body felt good in his arms. Hermione broke the kiss and he opened his eyes too look at her. Her eyes were darken and dilated with lust. She pushed him back to lie on his back and then moved her body to straddle his hips. Leaning down she captured his lips again. Her hands moved over his clothed chest, she gripped the material in her fingers.

Her hot tongue broke through the seal of his lips this time, she could taste the tea he had with milk that morning on his lips. Gliding over his own tongue she guided the kiss. Draco's hands came to rest on her hips. Every so often his fingers would flex and grip her tighter as the kiss got deeper. Keeping the kiss going, Hermione reached down and took one of his hands and put it near the hem of her brown sweater.

With an inquisitive hand he went under the hem to touch the smooth skin of her stomach. Hermione was both amused and slightly irritated at his shyness. Was this boy a virgin? In her world that would have be an resounding no. In this one however, she had no idea. She broke the snogging sesssion again, leaving Draco breathless as he looked up at her curiously.

Reaching down, she grabbed the hem of her sweater and pulled the article over her head. She tossed it somewhere behind her. She looked down at him, his cheeks were flushed and she doubted it was from only arousal. Yes, he was a virgin.

Draco looked up at her now naked chest. She was thin, but the meals Molly had had been force feeding her over the past few days were already starting to show on her body. His cheeks flushed. He had never seen a girl naked before. Not that he had many to choose from. She took his hand in hers again and moved it to her small breast. "Touch me Draco. Don't be shy." She leaned down and kissed his exposed neck. He slowly came back to reality at the feeling of her hot lips pressed against the thin skin of his neck. He swallowed hard and he groped at her small breast. He then pushed her away from him and she looked at him confused.

"Hermione...I...I have never...I don't—" he stumbled over his words before she quieted him with a finger pressed against his lips.

"Shhhh...it's okay. We are are not going to have sex today. I am not ready for that either. We are just going to explore. Is that okay with you?"

His eyes grew dark and to answer her he opened his mouth and sucked on her finger. She smiled at him. She could almost see a sliver of the Draco she knew from her world in that moment. An arrogant confidence came out of him at that moment. He released her finger and pulled her down to him. She had to brace herself on either side of his head as he took one of her taunt nipples into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Gasping she closed her eyes in pleasure. His shyness had disappeared and boy did his confidence come charging forward.

He rolled them over. Hermione stared up at him in surprise she was slightly breathless. Now it was his turn to kiss her neck. His lips were hot, she groaned softly as his teeth scrapped over the skin there, biting slightly, later it would become a love mark.

Hermione moved her hands to grab his shirt and try to pull it over his head, but he stopped her. He shook his head. "I want to focus on you right now." He then trailed kisses down her neck to her sternum. "I want to know every inch of you first." he said, punctuating each word with a kiss as he made his way down to her navel. Now kneeling on the floor between her legs, Draco took a swipe at her navel with the tip of his tongue. She jumped at the shock of the sensation and gasped as well.

With a bit of little difficulty, he unbuttoned and pulled down her black jeans off her legs. Once the offending things were off and tossed somewhere. He looked at her white cotton knickers that covered her center and kept it from his view. A small wet mark was visible in the crotch. He could smell her arousal, it was musky and at the same time he found himself wanting to taste her. A jolt of arousal went down to his already rock hard cock, that pressed against the confines of his trousers.

He leaned forward and took the sides of her knickers in his hands before he pulled them down off her legs. Without asking-not that he would have heard a complaint-he spread her legs apart. He placed a kiss on each of her inner thighs. With both, his tongue came forward to taste her skin.

Hermione closed her eyes and bit her lip in anticipation of what was coming next. The mere thought made her even wetter. He put his face close to her pussy and inhaled her scent. It was intoxicating for him. She was gorgeous. Her outer labia lips were swollen and a dark pink. She was almost bare, except for a small smattering of hair that had started to grow back.

Down her slit he ran a long soft finger, she jumped in surprise even though she knew it was coming. He then took two fingers and spread her lips. Now, he could easily see her clitoris. He wondered if this was what the books he read with Ron on how to pleasure girls were talking about. He swiped the bud of nerves with his tongue and she jumped again before letting out a small moan. That was a good sign right? He was not entirely sure, so he encompassed the bud with his lips and sucked gently while alternately swiping it with is tongue.

She moaned more, giving him the signals that what he was doing was right. All Hermione could think was _'Merlin this boy is a fast learner.' _What she did not know, was that he did have some help from some reading material.

He watched her as he moved his lips and tongue over her center. Her eyes were closed and she was moving her head from side to side as she muttered incoherent things and her arms and hands had a mind of their own. He found he had to hold her thighs down as her hips began to buck. He had never seem anything more beautiful in all his life. He watched as her she let out a louder moan and she arched her back. Her vagina muscles spasmed and he swiped his tongue at her entrance to get a better taste of her juices. The taste was not unpleasant, in fact there was not a lot to taste. It was natural and slightly acidic with a hint of sweet. He rather enjoyed the taste.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked. A smirk on his lips.

She looked down at him. He was still in between her legs and smiled in her orgasm after glow. "Come here," she said.

He crawled up onto the bed and she gave him a gentle kiss, she could taste a little bit of herself on his lips. He broke the kiss and pulled her to him. It did not take long for them to fall asleep together.

**A/N: Next chapter Hermione learns more about the world she is in. **


	12. The Other Hermione Part Two

Chapter Twelve

The Other Hermione Part Two

Draco and Hermione sat on her bed. Hermione was leaning her back against his chest; the journal of the other Hermione's was in her hands. The two of them were reading it. As they went along Hermione would ask Draco questions pertaining to an event or different things about the other Hermione's likes and dislikes.

July 14th, 1992

_I was outside in the garden today with Draco. It was just him and I. Ron had to stay and work with Remus on a transfiguration spell that he could not master today during class. Any way, I was out in the garden with Draco when I suddenly decided to kiss him. I am normally not an impulsive person, but I just had an urge too. We had been watching the sunset and I looked over at him, then he looked at me and I just kissed him. It was my first kiss. I think it might have been his as well. It was quick, but afterwards I had fairies in my stomach. I can't believe I did that! I am still giddy inside from it. _

"So she did like the kiss." Draco mumbled to himself as he read over her shoulder.

"You are a good kisser," said Hermione said, as she turned the page. She could not see it, but Draco beamed at her with pride. She scanned over the entries a little before reading them. One of them sent her into laughter. "Apparently, she switches crushes very fast. Listen to this one."

'_July__30__th__,__1992_

_I think I am in love. He is older than me, but he is so handsome. His name is Lucius. He is teaching us beginner defensive spells and has come to live with us. I guess he is Draco's father, but I have never really heard Draco talk about his parents. I thought he might have been an orphan like me, I guess I was wrong. He never really talks to me about his home life. I can't wait to go to Lucius's class tomorrow. I like the way his voice sounds and he has really long hair that he ties back in a ponytail. Mrs. Hermione Malfoy…Mrs. Hermione Jean Malfoy…Mrs. Hermione Granger-Malfoy. I love the way those sound.'_

"I like the way those sound too, as long as my father is not the husband to be." said Draco, before he placed a simple kiss on her neck. Hermione smiled. After a moment, she frowned, the next couple of pages after this entry were blank before she came to one that was almost two months later in the date. The contents of it troubled her.

_September 15th, 1992 _

_We had to change houses in the middle of the night last night. Mrs. Weasley said it was so that a man named Voldemort couldn't find us. She said we would return to the Cottage soon. For now, we are staying in what looks to be an old manor everything was covered in dust and spider webs. This place has a thing called a house-elf, they call it Kreacher, but it doesn't clean like they say it should. It yells at me and calls me a filthy mudblood. I don't know what that means, but it feels like an insult. The adults are using magic to clean everything. Mrs. Weasley taught us a few spells, one of them is called 'Scourgify', it is very useful. I will have to remember it for future use. _

Hermione closed the journal with a snap once she got to the end of the passage. Draco looked at her surprised. "Why did you close it?" he asked.

She sat up away from him and got off the bed. "I think it is time I sit down with everyone and become informed on this world and its history. I am healed enough and now I need to be taken out of the dark."

"Are you sure?" asked Draco, he stood with her.

"Yes. Let's go gather the others." Hermione opened the door and moved out of it.

She walked into the den where she found Remus and Severus. They stood upon her entering the room. "How are you?" Remus asked.

"I'm fine. But I think it is time I sat down with everyone and have you people tell me about this world."

Severus nodded. "If you are sure you want to hear it, then we can tell you the history of this place. I will go retrieve the others." He left the room.

Hermione sat down on the couch closest to the empty fireplace. Draco moved to the door, he could sense Remus wanted to say something to Hermione. He was giving off an air. "I am going to go help Severus get the group. He moved out of the room.

Remus sat next to her. "I heard you earlier, moaning. Did you two have sex?" he asked, not caring if he was too forward. Moony was pacing inside him, slightly irritated at the fact that she may have had sex with someone else before he could take her virginity. Remus pushed the wolf down. He knew better than Moony not to try to lay claim to the girl.

Hermione's cheeks flushed with color. "We didn't have sex. He wasn't ready for that. He just did some…exploring." Moony sighed with relief and Remus's muscles relaxed. "Did everyone hear us?" she asked.

Remus shook his head. "No. You were very quite. I just have a better sense of hearing than most." Now it was Hermione's turn to sigh with relief. After this the group came in, the only one absent being Tonks and that was because she was still unconscious.

Hermione addressed the group. "I first must apologize for my behavior this morning. I said some things that were cruel and I let her get to me when she was drunk. I have asked you here so that I could ask and talk to you about this world. I feel it is time that I know about it."

"Where would you like us to start?" asked Severus. He seemed like the one most willing to tell her everything.

Molly grew nervous and begun to fidget. "I'll go make some tea and sandwiches for everyone. Please continue without me." She got to her feet and hurried out of the room. Hermione watched her with curious eyes, what could have the woman so unsettled?

"Please start from the time when our worlds differ, when Harry was born."

"Well, during that time Voldemort had been on the rise in power. There were people that tried to stop him and unlike your world there was no prophecy made and there was no child or adult destined to stop him. People began to take sides. There were Purebloods and Half-bloods that went to Voldemort in order stay alive. In order to do this, they turned in Muggleborns in to him. Most were put up in auctions for slaves, others were killed. Those who did not choose Voldemort went into hiding. There were not enough to overpower him or even get close to him. He has thousands behind him and many people guarding him."

"What about the Ministry or the Order surely there are more people to the Order than just the people in this room?"

No one said a word. She frowned. This was the entire Order? This is what it consisted of? How was she ever going to kill Voldemort if there were only six people behind her? If what they said about his army was true. Than six people would not even make a dent in the numbers on their way to the door. "What about the Potters and Sirius Black, are they not part of the Order too?"

Remus nodded. "They are. However, all of them are in the States and can only come here when we are at a specific safe house. Dumbledore is the same, he can only Floo to this safe house. Otherwise, their presence here would be detected here by Voldemort's watchers. The Ministry barely exists; the parts that are still around are overseen by his closest Deatheaters."

"What about Hogwarts? I found the other Hermione's journal and she only ever mentions being taught by you people she never mentions Hogwarts."

"It is still around. However, it only allows Purebloods to attend and only the Pureblood children of families who have pledge their alliance with Voldemort." said Draco, who was sitting on the floor at her feet.

"Why can Dumbledore only come here by a certain floo?"

"Voldemort for some reason does not want him dead. So instead, eighteen years ago, he placed Dumbledore under house arrest in his manor. It is heavily guarded by Deatheaters. However, they are morons and Dumbledore finds ways of escaping for short periods of time. Nevertheless, he always returns before they catch on that he is gone. It would not be good if Voldemort went looking for him and found us." said Severus.

At that moment Molly returned with: chicken salad, and ham and mustard sandwiches, along with a pot of tea. She set them down on a table that hand been summoned for her by Lucius and almost everyone took their preferred sandwich and prepared a cup of tea. Hermione was not feeling very hungry. Guilt was flowing through her. She did this, she created this world, all because she wanted to be selfish and save Harry from a life without his parents. Now these people were suffering because she could not let time take its own course. She rubbed her eyes she could feel a headache coming on.

"Do you have any other questions?" asked Draco, before he sipped at his tea.

"What about the Burrow? Does it exist did it exist? I grew up there mostly when I was in Hogwarts. Spent half my summers there." The air in the room grew tense. Hermione could tell she had struck a nerve. Molly began to to weep. Hermione hurriedly apologized. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt anyone's feelings."

Molly shook her head and waved the girl off with her hand. "No dear. It's okay. You were only being curious about something you knew before." She took out a handkerchief and dabbed her eyes.

"I guess I should start from when it all began." she said, sniffling. "It was early 1981, I had just found out I was pregnant with Ginny and Ron was almost a year old. Arthur and I were housing Muggleborns that were running for the Wizarding border to the States. Apparition and fireplaces were being closely monitored during that time so most Muggleborns had to make the trip on foot, without magic and the Burrow had been one of the safe houses along the way.

"When I told Arthur that I was pregnant again, he was less than pleased. He suggested we turn the Muggleborns that we were housing over to Voldemort in order to get more leverage and money for all the mouths we had to feed. I refused. After that he became more violent. I knew I had to get out of there, so one night I grabbed very few things. Wrapped Ron in a blanket and tried to get my other sons up so that I could Apparate all of us out of there. However, my other sons did not want to leave their father. They began to make a commotion and Aurthur came to see what was going on. He tried to curse me. I had Ron in my arms. I had no choice but to Apparate out of there.

"I had to leave my other sons behind. I tried to go back for them, but when I returned to the Burrow everyone was gone. I later found out Arthur had sold the Muggleborns to Voldemort and soon he had become one of Voldemort's inner circle Deatheaters. A few years later my son Charlie contacted me. He had become estranged from Aurthur and had moved to Romania where Voldemort does not have control. He had become a Dragonologist. My other sons work for Voldemort and from what Charlie says they enjoy the life style." At this point Molly broke into sobs again.

Hermione went to the woman and sat on the edge of one of the arms of the chair the woman was in. She gave her a side embrace. "You don't have to tell me anymore. In fact, I think I have heard enough for today." In that moment, Hermione made up her mind. If she was unable to kill Voldemort in this world, even if she destroyed his Horcruxs, she would use the last bit of her power to go back to before he was born and kill him while he was still in the womb, even if that meant her getting erased by the Elders.

**A/n: Next chapter: A traitor, kitchen fun, Remus and Severus sexy time and some good smut. Gah! I am so excited! You people will get to see Voldemort soon. I am loving this story. I hope you are enjoying it as much as I am. **


	13. Forgotten Knickers

Chapter Thirteen

Forgotten Knickers

Hermione sat at the kitchen table, in her night gown. A glass of warm milk sat in front of her. Her small hands gripped it as if it was her last real archer to the world. Sleep would not over take her restless mind. Every time she closed her eyes images of death and despair would play before her. She had created this world. A world that was worse than her own, she had caused slavery and madness to break out.

Tears flowed silently down her cheeks and a small sob escaped her, even though he had tried to hold it back. She jumped when the door to the kitchen opened with a squeak. Hastily she wiped her eyes and turned to see who it was. "Draco?" she asked weakly.

He moved to her side and wrapped her in his arms from behind. Gently, he kissed the top of her head. "What's wrong Hermione, why are you up and crying at this time of night?"

"I couldn't sleep. I can't stop thinking about what you people have told me of this world. It is my fault it is like this. If only I had not tried to change it. I should have just let myself die and then none of this would have ever happened." She leaned her head back into him, inhaled his scent.

"Don't say such things. If it weren't for you, I would not be holding you in my arms right now. I would take this world as is over and over again, just so I could have you as mine." He bent her head back further and kissed her.

She looked up into his eyes. It was a queer feeling she had looking into his eyes. They were the same color as the Draco's she knew in her world. However, these eyes held no hate or ill will towards her. In fact, she could see love in them. "How did you know I was in here?" she asked.

"I went to your room. I had wanted to hold you as you slept, but when I got there you were nowhere to be found, and then I saw the candlelight shine from beneath the kitchen door and I knew it must be you."

She kissed him tenderly. "Thank you for finding me, I needed you."

He smiled at her and then kissed her again. Hermione stood from her chair and moved closer to him so that he could grab a hold of her waist. The two of them kissed passionately, all the while moving back towards the wall. Hermione could feel herself grow wet in her knickers, as Draco's hands began to wander. They were strong and demanding. Hermione's back hit the wall, she lifted her legs to wrap them around Draco's waist and his hands came down to hold her bottom. Hermione could feel the bulge of his erection against her pussy. However, she wanted to feel more of him. She unwrapped herself from him and broke the kiss, he looked at her confused, before she took off her pink knickers that had been beneath her night gown. She then wrapped herself back around him. Her aroused clit could now intensely feel the hot bulge in his trousers. Hermione went to continue their snogging session, but he stopped her.

"Let's go to your room." he said, his hands were back on her bottom, supporting most her weight now as he carried her out of the kitchen and headed to her room to continue their play. Neither remembered to go back for her discarded knickers.

Remus's slippered feet dragged as he made his way into the kitchen. It was early, Remus was surprised to find he was up before even Molly, who usually was up as the sun came up. This was when the faint scent of arousal hit his nose, it was Hermione's. His blue eyes scanned the room, looking for the source. He saw the barely touched glass of milk on the table, but it was not coming from that area, it was near the door. His eyes looked down to the floor and on his right. There it was, the source. A pair of pink knickers lay forgotten the floor. He picked them up and smelled them, there was no doubt now, these were Hermione's. Forgetting he had wanted to make a pot of tea. Remus made his way up to Severus's room. He entered the room and closed the door softly behind him. Severus was still asleep in the bed, he was snoring slightly.

Crawling onto the bed, he made his way over to his resting lover. Teasingly he kissed him just long enough to stir the man into a half-awake state. Severus opened his black eyes to look at Remus. "It's early still, go back to bed Remus." he mumbled, before turning over onto his side.

Remus ignored his lover's irritation at being awoken at an ungodly hour. He smiled, his eyes twinkled, for a moment he felt like a teenage boy who had just gotten to look at his first smut rag. "You will never guess what I found in the kitchen." His voice was cheerful and he almost seemed to sing out the words. He then took the knickers and dangled them in front of Severus's face.

Severus sighed, he finally came to terms with the fact his boyfriend was not going to let him sleep. That was when he smelt it. The musky, but intoxicating smell of female arousal. Only a few females had ever turned him on in his life time and this smell was from one of them. He opened his eyes again and saw the pair of pink knickers in front of his face. He grabbed them in one swift motion and put them to his face. He was almost instantly hard. "How did you get these?" he asked. He looked at Remus who was looked like a boy at Christmas.

"I found them in the kitchen. They had been left on the floor. Draco and her have something going on. Apparently, during the night they had some fun in the kitchen and forgot those on the floor."

"Bloody hell." Severus mumbled, as he took in more of her scent. He then looked at Remus, with out a seconds notice, he was on to of the other man.

Their lips, were fighting for dominance. Remus groaned as Severus ripped open his blue button-up pajama shirt. The button flew in all direction and made _ping_ noises as they hit things. In a flurry of quick movements and some grunting, the two had divested each other of their clothes, they were in desperate need to feel skin on skin. Remus was now laying horizontally on the queen sized bed. Severus was above him, his lips were attached to Remus's neck, as Remus held him there. He was getting immense pleasure out of hearing Remus moan and mummer incoherent nothings. He returned his lips to Remus's, before he let his hand travel down the other man's body. He took a hold of the hard, hot, cock and pumped it. Remus stopped the kiss and groaned loudly. His hips began to buck in Severus's hand, but all to soon Severus stopped, and let go of the ready to burst member, Remus whined at the loss, Severus did not want Remus to come yet.

Severus laid hot kisses in a trail down Remus's chest and stomach, before his mouth founds its way to the hard cock waiting for it. With skill that had only came from years of doing it, Severus took Remus's cock into his mouth and allowed it to go all the way back. Remus grabbed the pair of Hermione's knickers and put them to his face. He could feel his cock hit the back of Severus's hot, wet mouth. He imagined it to be Hermione's. As his imagination started to work, it did not take long for him to reach climax, Severus's expert mouth and hands were working him to well.

Remus's laid there, trying to catch his breath after he came. He looked at Severus and then handed him the knickers. "It's your turn." he said as he switched places with the man.

Once again, neither noticed the brown eye that watched them through a cracked door. There was anger in it, along with disgust. After seeing enough, the eye moved away from the door and a woman with magenta colored hair stood. She scowled at the door, before she picked up a bag that was at her side. In that moment, her decision had become solid. She was going to go to Aurthur Weasley and she was going to tell him where his wife, son and the rest of the Order were staying. She was sick of being with these backstabbing people. Nymphadora Tonks made her way out of the Cottage, she was going to get her revenge and it was going to be sweet.

A/N: ** I am moving Monday and I am not sure when internet will be turned on there. My roomates and I have not figured out yet who is going to pay what bill. So I am not entirely sure when I will be able to update next. I will continue to write however and as soon as I have Internet access, I will ****update, promise. It should be no longer than a week, two at most. **

**In the next chapter you get to see Aurthur, the other brothers and Voldemort. **

**I think I have been doing good on updating so far. 13 chapters in one month, it beats my last record of 5 in a month. **

**Forgetful****Love**


	14. Safe House

Chapter Fourteen

Safe House

Arthur Weasley swirled the deep red liquid around in his wine glass. His fire like red hair was slicked back and his dark purple robes had been tailored to fit his lean form. "There is nothing better than a good fairy wine." He mumbled to himself. He sat in an arm chair next to the fire in his room. The whore he had fucked that night lay sleeping in his bed.

Suddenly, a House-elf popped into his in front of him. "Master, a woman guest is here to see you. She says her name is Nympahdora Tonks. Should Mayop let her in, Master?"

Arthur arched an eyebrow, what in Merlin's name was she doing here? "Yes, send her to the parlor." He then waved Mayop off with his hand. After the House-elf had disappeared, he stood and made his way to the parlor where he found the blue haired witch waiting for him on the couch. She looked at him with nervous eyes and she sat with a straight back. "What may I ask brings you to my Manor at such a late hour?" he asked.

"I am here to tell you where the last of the Order is hiding with a Mudblood. I want to trade this information in order to join the Dark Lord and have his protection."

"Are you not a part of the Order yourself Miss Tonks? How can I know the information you give me is not some type of lure for a trap?"

Tonks's eyes grew cold. "They are all back stabbing fools. There are very few still left in the Oder. They serve no real threat to the Dark Lord. I wish to exterminate the rest of them, for they do not deserve to live."

Arthur walked over to her, with a short pointer finger, he lifted her chin so that she was forced to look him in the face. "You're pretty enough. Tell me, they are and I will see to it that you are taken care of personally."

Tonks smiled at him shyly and told him everything he would need to know in order to plan an attack against the last of the Order. Arthur was simply overjoyed, he finally knew where his wife was hiding and he would finally get his revenge on her for leaving him.

"Mayop!" he called out. The elf appeared before him, "Get my sons. We must have a meeting." The House-elf bowed before disappearing. Not long after, the dormant fireplace within the room came to life and four red haired men came out of it, one after the other.

"This better be good father. Fred and I were just about to fuck two very sexy slags. You want grandchildren someday, don't you?" asked George.

"I think you will find my reason for calling you at this hour forgivable son. This woman," he gestured to Tonks with his hand. "Has just told me the location of the Order and therefore the location of your good for nothing mother. I called you all here so that we could begin planning an attack."

The four men became intrigued by this. They had not seen their mother since they were very young. They could not remember much of her, but from the stories their father told she was a horrible woman, who had abandoned them for her own selfish reasons.

Ron Weasley sat alone in the study. He was reading over some old Charms books. It was the one subject he had always had difficultly grasping. He was so engrossed in his book that he barely acknowledged Draco as he came into the room. Draco grabbed a book from the shelf and then sat across from his long time friend. Only after he had finished the chapter he was on did Ron look up to see what Draco was reading, he almost snickered at the title: _'__The__Art__of__how__to__Please__a__Witch__' _it had been a gag book given to both Draco and him by Sirius.

"What are you doing reading that rubbish?" he asked, while placing a marker in his book and putting it down at his side.

Draco looked up the red-haired boy, his cheeks tinged with a faint pink. "I…I am researching. Believe it or not, but this book does have some useful hints in it."

"And you would know that the book is helpful how?" he asked. Nevertheless, the look of realization dawned on his face a moment later. His one blue eye grew large with surprise. "No… You and Hermione?" he asked.

Draco's cheeks grew several shades brighter. He gave a barely noticeable nod of his head.

"When did that happen?"

"Basically yesterday, after she had the blow out with Tonks. When I went to talk to her, she kissed me and I…I went down on her and she really liked it. The only reason I knew what to do with her there was because of this book. It is actually useful."

Ron sighed and leaned back further into the chair he was sitting in. Draco looked him over carefully? "What? Are you jealousy of Hermione and I being together? Do you want her too?"

Ron grimaced and wrinkled his nose, "Jealous of you with Hermione? Merlin no! That would be like me wanting to shag Ginny, it's just not right mate. I am jealous of the fact that you got to taste pussy before me and probably will get to shag first before me too. It's not like we have our pick of any girl we please here. The only girls our age I have ever been around are Ginny and Hermione. One is my sister and the other one is basically my adoptive sister."

"Well, there is always that Brown girl that comes over for tutoring with Severus every other week, she may not be a bright one, but she does have nice tits. She only lives like what, an hour and a half by broom from here?"

Ron brightened a little at this. "Yeah, she does." The two grew quiet after this, before Ron finally cleared his throat. "So, what is the new Hermione like? I can see that she is different, but it is still hard to believe she is not the girl we grew up with."

Draco gave a nod of his head. "I am still getting used to her too. She is nothing like the Hermione we grew up with. She is tainted. A thick darkness surrounds her she is so forward that it can be downright scary sometimes. The Hermione we knew was so…so innocent. Even with losing her parents at a young age, she never seemed like the darkness could touch her like it had us."

"At the same time however, this knew Hermione seems more down to Earth and a lot more powerful. Do you think our Hermione could ever have transferred her soul across decades of time?" asked Ron.

Draco shook his head no. "Our Hermione was smart, but she almost seemed afraid of letting herself open and feeling the magic course through her. Perhaps that is why she stayed so innocent for all those years.

The silence fell over them again as they both fell into deep thought. Finally, the question they both wanted to ask and hear was spoken. "I have to ask. What is it like tasting a girl's fanny?" asked Ron, he sat forward in his chair and Draco smiled, before he began telling him of what he had done to Hermione.

"Has anyone seen Nymphadora?" asked Molly, as she carried a tray of tea into the den, where part of the Order had retired to after lunch. "I don't think I have seen her all day. She should've been up by now, wouldn't you say?"

Around the room people either said they had not seen her or just simply shook their heads no. Molly's lips pursed together and formed a thin line. She put her hands on her hips and sighed. "I guess I will go check on her then. To make sure she has not killed over in the middle of the night. I thought someone had been keeping an eye on her."

"I am sure she is just passed out still with a nasty hangover Molly." said Lucius, as he fixed himself a cup of tea.

Molly left anyway, only to return a moment later, a frown on her face and a worried look in her eyes. "She wasn't there. Her things are gone as well. I do not have a good feeling about this."

"You don't think she would go to…Him, do you?" asked Kingsley, who stood at once.

"I would not put it past the slag." said Severus, who looked like he had smelled something unpleasant.

"I think we should go to one of the other safe houses. I know of one that she has no clue about." said Remus, now also standing.

Molly bit her lip before she hurriedly nodded her head. She could not risk having her Husband or anyone from that side finding her or the rest of the Order. "Yes. That would be best. Someone go find the children and tell them to gather their things. It will be a while before we will be able to return here."

Once everyone was hastily informed of the situation; trunks were packed and shrunk and people gathered around Remus who would apparate them to the new safe house one by one. When it was Hermione's turn she almost fainted upon seeing the place. It was Remus's childhood home. It was also the place where Remus, Severus and her conceived the child that she would never be able to have. This house held memories, some of them she wanted to forget at that moment. The pain was too great. "Hermione, are you okay?" asked Remus, he barely had time to catch her as she fell to the grassy lawn.

Draco rushed to her side, since he had been waiting for her to come. "Hermione, what is wrong?" he asked, he touched her arm.

Hermione seemed to come out of her stupor and looked at them. She shook her head and wiped away the tears that had begun to fall down her face. She got out of Remus's arms. "I'm fine. I guess it has been a while since I have done a side-along. You better go get the others Remus. They are waiting for you."

Remus appeared not want to leave her, but he knew she was right. He nodded, before he apparated away.

"Are you really okay?" asked Draco, as he pulled her to his chest.

"No." she murmured into his chest. She could not stop the tears from flowing now and sobs racked her body. She was mourning the loss of her unborn child as the reality of it all finally hit her in the chest.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, it took a while to get internet all figured out. I have it now though. Part One is almost finished. Part Two will be an exciting ride. For those of you wondering about Harry and the others they will show up in Part Three. I hope I still have readers after the wait. :D **


	15. Scars

Chapter Fifteen

Scars

Draco walked out of Hermione's room closing her door behind him. At that same moment Remus came from his room that was across from hers. "Can I have a word with you in the den, Remus?" asked Draco a frown was on his face.

"Of course." said Remus. He followed the young blond man out of the hall and into the den.

With a heavy sigh Draco sat down on the sofa and rubbed his eyes. He then looked at Remus who was looking back at him with concern. "I know Hermione and you must have had something happen between you two when she was in that other body. Do you have any memories at all of that time?" asked.

"How did you know about that?" asked Remus.

Draco gave a roll of his eyes. "I am not blind, Lupin. I see the way she looks at both you and Severus. It is the same way our Hermione looked at my father and..." He paused. Disgust passed over his face. "… and that Yank Potter. Now, do you have any memories of her before?"

Remus thought hard for a moment, trying to think of any time a strange girl randomly popped up in his memories when not having been there before. He shook his head no. "I don't remember her at all. She said my memories of her would only return once she told them to Severus and me again. Why do you ask?"

"She has been depressed ever since yesterday when we came here. She won't tell me what is wrong. She won't eat and I just now got her to go to sleep. I was hoping you would have something to shine a light on the matter."

"Who is depressed?" asked Severus as he came into the room. He had been looking for Remus, but overhearing the conversation perked his curiosity.

"Hermione. Do you have any idea why? It started when she came here yesterday." Said Remus.

Severus tried to think of any possible reason why. "Perhaps it was just the move and how quickly it was made?" he asked.

Draco shook his head no. "No. Something deeper is causing it. She is hurting about something. I just can't figure out what it is. I think I am going to go check on her and make sure she is still asleep and not crying by herself. I'll be back in a moment." Draco stood and left the room.

Remus and Severus sat in the den. They were waiting for Draco to return from checking on Hermione. They were worried about her. It had been a while and he had not returned. "I think we should go talk to her." said Remus. Severus agreed and the two of them made their way to her room. Remus was about to knock when he had a very strange urge to just open the door. Without thinking, he opened the door and had not expected the scene that was before him.

Hermione lay on her bed. Her sleeping shirt was unbuttoned revealing her breasts. Draco lay beside her. One of her taut nipples was encompassed by his pink lips. She was biting her lip as she turned her head to look at the two men standing in her doorway. Both appeared to be a type of shocked state. With a lazy hand she beckoned them into the room. Severus was the first to react. He pushed Remus more into the room and closed the door behind him.

Draco looked at the two men with curiosity. He was unsure of where this night was going, but oddly enough he found himself not caring as much as he thought he would have. For some reason it felt right. With long soft fingers, he allowed his hand to travel down her stomach to the waist band of her sleeper pants. He pushed them underneath the waist band and found his way to her mound. His finger moved over her excited clit as he moved his tongue over her nipple. She gasped. She watched as Severus pushed Remus against the wall and began to kiss him. Almost instantly she grew wetter at the sight.

While continuing his task at hand, Draco allowed his eyes to wander and look at the two men were snogging and fondling each other in front of Hermione and him. He was alarmed by the fact that he grew harder at the sight. Was he gay? With a _pop_ he let go of Hermione's nipple and kissed her on the lips. No, he most certainly liked girls, or at least he liked Hermione who was a girl. He grew self-conscious as he felt Hermione's hands wander over his chest. Soon, she began tugging at it, she wanted him to take it off. With his hand, he grasped her wrist and moved her hand away from him.

Hermione broke the kiss. "Why did you do that?" she asked.

"I want to concentrate on you right now. He went to try and kiss her again, but she turned her head away from him.

"It's not that I don't appreciate the attention. I love it, I really do. But I want to reciprocate and I can't do that if you don't let me remove at least some of your clothes."

"You don't understand. You don't have her memories. You don't know what happened. I don't want you to see me."

He was right. She did not have the other Hermione's memories. Nevertheless, she pushed away the questions she wanted to ask then and there and put her hand underneath Draco's shirt before he had a chance to stop her. Her fingers met a smooth, but uneven surface. She could tell they were scars of some sort. Draco turned his head away from her in shame. She turned on her side and lifted his shirt just enough so that she could place a kiss on one of the scars. He gasped. Did this mean that she accepted him? "In my world, my body had many scars. I have been with men who had scars. I don't care about them. They are a part of you that is nothing you should be ashamed of." She then turned over to look at Severus and Remus, who were both watching them. "Come here you two." She said, with a small smile on her face. For a moment she forgot why she was feeling sorry for herself.

Remus and Severus stepped over to her. "I think it is obvious where this night is headed. Before any of us go any further, I want to make sure that everyone is comfortable with doing this." said Hermione. She knew that Remus and Severus would be fine with the situation. It was Draco she was worried about. Severus and Remus both gave a nod of their heads. Hermione turned her head to look at Draco. He looked like a chess player contemplating his next move. She touched his cheek and brought him back to reality. "I won't be mad with you if you do not want to do this right now."

Draco glanced at Remus and Severus before looking back at her. He shook his head. "I want this too. I am fine with it." Hermione smiled and kissed him. This night was just getting started and it was exactly what she needed.

**A/N: So here is chapter fifteen. I am sorry it took so long. You have no idea how many versions of this chapter I did before I was happy with one. Good news, two chapters left until part II. Who do you think should be her "first time"?**


	16. Time to Tell

Chapter Sixteen

Time to Tell

With a mutter under his breath, and a flick of his wand Remus enlarged her bed so that it could accommodate all of them. During this, Draco had removed all of Hermione's clothing. To his slight surprise she was not shy at all around Remus or Severus. He had to remind himself that she had been with them in the past and that she would most likely not care.

Severus took in the sight of her naked body. She was beautiful to him. He had never found himself attracted to many women in his life. Only one that he could remember had ever made him want something more and Remus was the only man he had ever had sexual relations with. Thus, the situation he was in at this very moment was both exciting and strange. He knew he had most likely been with Hermione in the past when she was Mia, but he could not remember that time, so in a sense Hermione was going to be his first female partner.

Draco on the other had was strange for him. He had never once been attracted to the boy while teaching him magic or living with him most his life, however, now it all felt different. He did not want to jump Draco at the first chance, but he felt indifferent to him being there. In a way, it felt like he was supposed to be there. It took Severus a moment to realize that Hermione was staring directly at him. She was giving him a look of lust. He had caught her flirting with him with her eyes from time to time, but she had never looked at him like she was now, he had to admit he was a bit taken back.

Draco, still with hesitation, let Hermione remove his shirt and pants. It was dark in the room, but he knew she could still see his scars. If she was thinking about them at all she did not show it. His worrying about what she thought went out the window however, when he felt her tiny hand wrap itself around his hard cock.

Her hand, it felt like nothing he had ever experienced with his own hand. He would have came then and there if it was not for the presence of Severus and Remus, which kept him from wanting to lose his load too soon. Her hand was pumping his length, while her other hand reached down to cup his sack. He let out a groan. He was so close, but he did not want to come yet.

He shivered when he felt her hot breath on his ear. "Come for me Draco," she whispered. "Come for me. I want to make you come. Let go." Draco could not take it anymore. Between her whispering in his ear and her attention to his cock, he soon exploded. For a moment his vision filled with stars and he vaguely heard someone groan, perhaps it was him? He had never come so hard like he had in that moment.

Remus found himself and Moony being surprisingly calm. He was watching Hermione touch another male and he did not want to rip the bloke limb from limb. Was it because the male was Draco or was it because this moment just felt right to him? He removed his shirt and pants. Glancing over at Severus he could see how his lover was being affected. He had never seen Severus react to a woman like he was now. Even with Lily, he never saw lust on his face like that. He moved over to Severus and began removing the other man's clothes. His rough hands traveled over naked the lean torso of Severus. He pinched a nipple as he went, Severus let out an almost squeak of a moan and for a second he adverted his eyes from Hermione's naked form to the blue eyes of Remus. Remus took his chance and captured the man's lips in a kiss. One of his hands pulled Severus closer to him and the other grasped the man's hard cock in his hands. Severus had a thick cock, but it seemed to fit just right in Remus's grasp as he pumped the length.

Draco's fingers pumped in and out of her opening. Her hips bucked against him as she tried to create more friction between his hand and her clit. The scent of her arousal filled the room and the three men were captivated by her presence. She bit her lip as she felt her orgasm begin to build. It started in her stomach and exploded throughout her boy making her toes curl. Draco pulled his hand away. Her juices covered his hand. He sucked on his fingers as he watched her in her post orgasmic bliss. Severus stopped Remus from finishing him and moved over the bed. He watched as her chest heaved up and down and the way she continued to bit her lip. He moved himself so that he was at the front of her legs. Parting them, he moved his face to her wet pussy and inhaled deeply. She smelt divine. His long, hot tongue snaked out of his mouth and ran its tip up her slit. Hermione let out a squeak of surprise and her hips bucked involuntarily. He delved his tongue into her opening and his nose rubbed against her clit. Hermione briefly wondered if the tongue was capable of muscle memory, because it sure felt like it to her. He grasped her legs firmly in his hands and held them still as he moved his lips around her clit. He had never done this before, he was running with his instinct and she appeared to like it. It had not been long since her last orgasm, so this time her orgasm came even quicker. She groaned and her back arched off of the bed, her second orgasm had been stronger than the last.

She could not take it anymore. "Sev, I need you. I want you. Please fuck me." The name she had always called him in the past fell easily from her lips. She opened her eyes and he could see that she was serious. He gave a glance at Remus, who did not appear to be objecting her request. Remus gave him a slight nod of his head and Severus needed no further pushing. He moved to lay in between her legs. She took hold of his shoulders, her nails bit into his flesh as she flexed her fingers against his skin. He gave her a final look to make sure she was okay, before he positioned himself and pushed into her with one full thrust. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and winced as he broke through her hymen. Wanting to distract her, he captured her lips in a kiss and made her focus on that while he continued to thrust into her. Soon, she let the kiss go and told him to go harder. He picked up the pace and she met his thrusts. She was so tight and hot around him, it was like she had been made for him. He felt bigger than he did in the past to Hermione, or had the other body just been looser?

Severus could feel that he was not going to last much longer. With one of his hands he reached down to where they were connected and rubbed his rough finger into her clit. Hermione moaned, her nails scratched his back and she was certain she was beginning to see stars in front of her eyes. "Sev, I am going to come!" she moaned out as her inner walls pulsed around his cock. Severus gave a few more thrusts before he came in her with a groan. He then removed himself from her and went to lay next to Draco who had been watching them and was now pumping his cock with vigor.

Hermione opened her eyes after her post orgasm bliss. It had been far too long since she had last had that many orgasms in one night. Remus stood there before her at the edge of the bed. His cock was still hard. His eyes reflected flecks of amber. She smiled up at him with love in her eyes. She then moved to kneel in front of him on the bed. Her small hand took hold of his cock and gave it a few pumps before she leaned forward and encircled the dark pink head with her soft pink lips. The tip of her tongue came forward to push itself against the sensitive underside. She then relaxed her throat and let more of his length pass her lips. The wet, hot heat of her mouth was intense and Remus could not help but grab a hold of her head, even though there was not much hair to grab. Her small had took hold of his sack and rolled it in her hands. She wondered briefly if he still liked that. Her question was answered when she heard a groan escape his mouth, some things never changed. She looked up as his face as she removed his cock from her mouth and pumped it a few times. He was looking down at her; his eyes were full of lust. She held up his cock with one hand and held his sack in the other. Being careful of her teeth, a lesson she had learned the first time, she took one of his balls into her mouth and let her tongue play. Between holding it while watching her with Draco and Severus and what she was doing to him now, Remus was about to pop. He wanted to desperately come inside her, but he figured there would be time for that later on.

Sensing that he was going to come, Hermione took her mouth away from his sack and pointed his cock at her mouth. She wanted to taste him, see if he tasted the same from when he was a teenager. His come spurted out onto her face and into her mouth. She swallowed. He was slightly bitterer than she remembered. Perhaps it was because she had different taste buds?

Hermione crawled back over to Draco and into his arms. Remus followed her and put an arm around her waist. Soon they were all asleep.

Hours later Hermione awoke. She could sense that the others were wake. For reasons unknown to her the words just spilled from her mouth. "The day I decided to do the ceremony to take me back in time, was the day Ron died in my arms."

**End of Part I: Awakening**

**A/N: I am aware that I said there would be another chapter after this, however, I was thinking over it and it just ended perfectly there. Do not worry. Draco will lose his virginity and the questions not answered in Part I will be answered in Part III. **

**I do hope you are still enjoying this. I am excited for Part II, are you?**

**FL**


	17. Part II:Fall Back Chapter 17

Part II: Fall Back

Chapter Seventeen

The Beginning of it All

"Come on, Ron. Just a little further," said Hermione as she helped Ron walk over the rocky terrain. She was trying to find a place to set up camp and treat Ron where the rocks were not so sharp and jagged. Ron was pale and the hand that was not slung around Hermione's shoulder was covered in blood; he held it close to his stomach. His shirt was soaked.

His blue eyes could not stay focused on anything. He licked his dry lips. "I –I can't, Hermione. Let's rest here." Without warning he let go of her and fell to the ground. He did not try to catch himself and as a result he skinned his already-bruised face against the rocks. He let out a small groan, but did not try to move from where he had landed.

Hermione's hands were shaking. She kneeled down by Ron and gently as she could, turned him over. Her hand held her broken wand. What was she going to do without magic to help her? How was she supposed to save Ron when she could not perform a healing spell? Ron's wand had been lost in the battle. She grabbed her bag and fished through it, she took out a red vial that held a semi-strong healing potion in it; perhaps if there was enough, she could try healing him enough to where they could travel and find help. She held the vial up to the light, there was barely a drop left. Opening Ron's shirt, she uncorked the vial and tipped it upside down over the gaping wound. The drop sizzled as it met the skin, but did little in the way of stopping the bleeding or healing the skin. Ron hissed in pain and touched the wound before pulling his hand away.

"Oh, Merlin, no. Please, no," Hermione cried. She looked around them in a desperate need to find something that would save Ron. Finally, she pulled him into her arms.

Ron's eyes rolled in his head as he turned to look at her. He licked his lips again and with great effort pulled them apart. "Hermione, it's okay. Don't worry." His bloody hand came up to meet her cheek. "Go. Get out of here. Find somewhere where his power does not reach. Go there. Get married, have kids and…" He gasped. "Be happy," he uttered. His hand fell from her face, leaving a bloody streak across her lips.

Hermione shook her head. A silent 'no' fell from her lips as the hot tears began to course down her cheeks. Painful, body-consuming sobs racked her body as she cried. Ron's bloody, lifeless form lay limp in her arms. "Don't leave me, too," she cried out as she gripped onto his body and pulled him closer.

It had been all her fault. If she had not said Harry's name those snatchers would not have found Ron and her, and if she would have been quicker at Apparating them out of that forest, Ron would have not been hurt. If she would have just been quicker at Apparating two people, that last spell would not have hit her wand at the last second, breaking it and also sending them off course. It was because of her Ron was dead. She sat there with his body in her arms for several hours before the sun rose. It was only then did she move her stiff body from underneath his. One by one she carried rocks from around them over to Ron's body and began building them over and around him, encasing him in a tomb. It was noon by the time she finished etching his name into the side of a boulder with a jagged rock. Once she was done, she stood and closed her eyes in a silent good-bye before she began walking stiffly in the other direction.

She had no wand, she did not know where she was, and for all she knew she could die soon. For some reason, however, she did not care. Perhaps death would be a welcomed relief. After several hours of walking, she collapsed underneath a skeletal tree. Reaching into her bag, she fished for a canteen of water – her last canteen of water. Instead of meeting the cool leather of the pouch of water, her hand met the rough binding of a book. She frowned, a book should not have been there, it was a not in the right space. Pulling the book from the bag, she looked at it. It was simply entitled _Time._

Her eyes widened. She remembered reading this book. Within it there was mention of a spell ceremony that could take a person's soul back in time. In that moment the hungry idea consumed her brain. She could go back in time and kill Tom Riddle before he ever even discovered the wizarding world. The consequences meant little to her at this point. She knew of the laws of time and she knew of the Elders, but none of these gave her any reason not to go through with it. Her mind and soul were beyond caring. The first thing she needed to do was get away from where ever she was and get to Hogwarts where she could get the books she would need in order to help her. To do that, she would need a wand. She knew how to get one, but it was a death wish waiting. It was her only hope.

**A/N: So part two begins. Don't worry, you will see 1975 soon. **


	18. Catch and Release

Chapter Eighteen

Catch and Release

Hermione took a deep breath and readied herself. She knew there was a chance she could die. At this point she did not fully care. If she was able to successfully go back in time and change things then she would be happy. If she died while trying to get there, then she would be happy then too.

"Harry Potter," she said. Within seconds the dark smoke of Snatchers and a Death Eater Apparating filled the air.

"Well, well, it's the delicious Mudblood." The leader of the Snatchers, Scabior, growled.

Hermione held out her hand in front of her and tried to disarm him with wandless magic, but she was too weak. No food or water for days had depleted her magic. The Snatchers burst out laughing. She glared at the all and a silent tear ran down her cheek.

Scabior went up to her and wiped the tear off her skin with his long nailed finger, he lifted the finger to his mouth and licked the tear off of it. His eyes rolled in his head and he let out a moan. He then turned his blue eyes onto Hermione. "It's a pity I have to kill you. I bet your cunt tastes delicious. You would have been a lovely little toy for my collection." He lifted his wand and pointed it at her chest. A figure came out of the group and placed a hand on his shoulder before he could utter the killing curse.

"We are not killing her. The Dark Lord wants her alive, you know this, Scabior," said Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione began to shake. Why would they not kill her now? The Fates truly hated her. "My mistake must have slipped my mind," said Scabior. Three stunner spells hit Hermione; her world went black as she felt her body fall to the rocky ground.

Hermione awoke to feeling cold cobble stone against her skin. With great will she managed to open her eyes. She could see she was in a dungeon. Groaning she moved into a sitting position. The clanking of a chain alerted her to the fact that one of her legs was chained to the floor. She was alone. Her stomach rumbled and without warning she retched onto the floor, there was nothing in her stomach except for bile. She continued to dry-heave, hot tears streamed down her face. This was a fate she did not want. She prayed for death. She had been thrown back into hell. Why did he want her alive? She was a Muggleborn, Harry was dead, Voldemort would gain nothing from letting her live.

With a thud she let her body fall back onto the cold floor. She laid there for what felt like days. She had no notion of the passing time. The door to the dungeons creaked open; she remained still on her place on the floor. Hermione remained limp like a doll as she was pulled up to stand and was released from the chain on her leg. The Deatheater who dragged her along the floor and up the stairs leading from the dungeon said nothing. Soon, she was thrown onto a carpeted floor. She did not bother to get up, she had given up.

"Look at me, Mudblood," hissed the voice of Voldemort. She did not acknowledge him. With the snap of his fingers, someone came behind her hand forced her to stand by holding her up. Her eyes finally looked at him. "I have been searching for you for quiet some time, Mudblood." Voldemort stood from the chair that looked like a demonic throne. He circled Hermione his penetrating eyes looked her over as if she was some form of choice cut meat. "I want you as my personal slave." He stopped in front of her and a long finger trailed over her cheek and down to one of her clothed breasts.

Disgust washed over her. She glared at him and then spitted in his face. "I'll kill myself before I ever let any part of you near my naked body."

An angry growl erupted from his throat. "Crucio!" he screamed, his wand pointed at her. Hermione screamed and her body convulsed in the arms of the Deatheater who held her up. She was hit two more times with the curse before she finally fainted from the pain. "Take her to the dungeons. Alert me when she awakens. I will break her."

"Yes, my Lord," said the Deatheater who was holding her up.

Hermione awoke once again in the dungeons, but this time it was to someone patting her cheek with their hand. Her head lolled to the side and she could feel drool run down her cheek. Her eyes rolled in her head as she tried to focus them on the person in front of her. The nerves in her body were on fire and every muscle she had ached and felt heavy. Finally, she was able to focus her eyes. At first she did not recognize the man in front of her, but soon the memories of him came back to her. They had been in the same year at Hogwarts.

"Nott?" she croaked out.

He held a finger to his lips. He then tapped his wand's tip against her forehead. "I am going to help you out of her, remain silent and followed as close as you can behind me."

Hermione frowned, but stood. What more could she lose? She followed him out of the dungeons and around many corners of the building they were in. Along the way they passed many people, but no one reacted to her. Soon they had made it outside. She continued to follow him until she felt the feeling of crossing through the wards. He had them walk a few more feet before he turned to her. Removed the spell he had casted on her. He then pulled a second wand from the pocket of his robes and handed it to her.

"Why are you doing this, Nott?" she asked. She looked down at the wand and then back up at him.

"I fell in love with a Muggleborn witch. She was captured a few weeks after _He _fell. I stood by and did nothing, as I watched them kill her. I was too much of a coward. I hate myself now. When I heard you were captured, I knew I had to get you out of here. Perhaps, she would have loved me if she knew I was helping you. That was her wand. I think she would have felt honored knowing the great Hermione Granger was using it."

"They'll kill you when they find out what you have done."

"I know." He reached into the pocket of his robes again and pulled out her bag that she had been carrying. He handed it to her. "Get out of here before they realize you are missing."

"Thank you." Without a second thought she Apparated away. She doubted she would ever see Theodore Nott alive again.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I have had a bit of a dry spell. I should have more out soon. **


	19. In the Ruins

Chapter Nineteen:

In the Ruins

Hermione climbed over rubble. She could see where the griffin that guarded the Headmaster's office was, but there were hills of crumbling castle to get over first. The bond with her new wand was not yet strong enough to cast a flying charm on herself that would actually take her high enough to get over it all. Thus, she had to climb.

After many grunts and groans, she had made it to the griffin. Now she had a new problem, figuring out how to get into the locked office. McGonagall had refused to take the old office as her own after Dumbledore's death. Consequently, it was still under one of his passwords. First she tried a number of various sweets, but none of the worked. The griffin did not move.

With a huff she ran her fingers through her long curls. She needed the books that were in this locked office. She did not know of anywhere else where she could get them. This was her one and only chance. "I need inside," she whispered a desperate tone to her voice.

The griffin eyes gleamed gold for a moment before the ground began to shake. Hermione held her wand up, she was unsure of what was happening. Had Voldemort found her already? The griffin statue creaked and groaned as it moved out of the way to reveal the winding staircase. She kept her wand up as she approached it cautiously. She made her way up the stairs. The ground shook again as the griffin moved back into place. Hermione had to hold onto the wall in order to keep her balance and look behind her.

Carefully she opened the door that lead to the office. Everything in the once pristine room was covered in a thick layer of dust. The red carpet under her feet crunched with dirt. The gold and silver trinkets that stood about every where no longer held the unnatural gleam about them. This saddened Hermione a little, the office no longer held the wonder it used to.

"Ah, we have a visitor. It has been a long time since we had one," said the raspy voice of Albus Dumbledore. Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin at hearing the voice of the old Headmaster. She turned around, only to see no one. She then looked the wall where the portraits of past Headmasters hung. There among them was the portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

"Sir, I…uh…how are you?" It was the only thing she could think to say.

"I am well, miss Granger. Now, what is it that you need?"

Hermione frowned. "How did you know I needed something, sir?"

The griffin only allows passage to those who need help and mean no ill will. Thus, I can only assume you need something from my personal effects."

Hermione's cheeks were tinged pink. She cleared her throat. "Yes, sir, you have assumed correct. I need books from your personal library, the ones on soul transfer and time."

Dumbledore stared at her for a long while, finally, he spoke. "That is dangerous and dark magic, miss Granger, if you fail in even one small step you will die."

"I am prepared if that happens, sir, but if I don't try I will die anyway."

Dumbledore stroked his beard. "Very well, miss Granger. You will find the books you seek back there, third row, fourth shelf from the top, on the left hand side."

Hermione bowed to him. "Thank you, sir." She then walked over the said shelf and found two old leather bound books. One was entitled, _Transferring the Soul_ and the other was called, _Moving with Time. _Sitting down on the floor she began to read.

Within several hours Hermione had read enough of all three books in her possession to know what she had to do. She would have to make a potion that would have to brew for three days and nights in order to transfer her soul and as she was drinking the potion she would have to cast a complex spell in order to move her soul through time. To do this, she would have to hope that her wordless magic was up for the task as she would be unable to recite the spell without a partner.

Finally, she stood. She hoped that the potions lab still had a preservation spell on its ingredients stock. If not, then it would take her a year or more to get everything. "Good luck, Miss Granger, may you succeed in your goal!" called the voice of Dumbledore, as she opened the door to the office and left in search of the dungeons.

Creepy was not a sufficient enough word to describe the dungeons of Hogwarts now. With no one else in the castle the chill in the air made Hermione's skin get goose bumps. She could have sworn she heard the howling of invisible ghosts as she made her way over rubble and down the stairs to the dungeon. The track down to them was easier than her track to the Headmaster's office. Her wand was held tight in her grasp, at any moment she was expecting Professor Snape to come out of the shadows and reprimand her for being out and about at night. She shook her head at the silly fear, Snape was dead and she doubted even if he was a ghost that he would choose to haunt the dungeons of a fallen Hogwarts.

Soon, she made it to where the potion stock room was. She smiled upon seeing it. As she had hoped everything had been placed under a preservation spell. Now all she had to do was get the ingridents and prepare them for the long potion she would need to brew. She was one step closer to her goal, but it would not be met until Tom Riddle ceased to exist.

**A/N: Next Chapter Hermione goes back in time. How will she be welcomed? Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**FL**


End file.
